After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence
by Risa9559
Summary: 'After Sadist's sister's death, Oogushi-kun wallows in grave -it's grieve, Danna- and Gin-san has to do something about it.' *scratches the back of the head* 'What am I supposed to do? And who the hell are you lying on my couch? Gorilla author⁓, your fans are dreaming strange fantasies that make their noses bleed...' GinHiji; rating is up for violence and smut.
1. Josef and Heidi

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by MADAO: I don't own anything, I never do. They took everything away from me. My house, my job, my wife. Even the author took the words out of my mouth.**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Heidi Lurks In Every Chasm to Drag You Down Into Diabetic Overdose**

The wind whistles…

_Spicy…_

_It's damn spicy…_

For the first time in his 20-something-years, Sakata Gintoki have just witnessed the presence of raw pain and anguish upon a certain face of the most masculine and demonic Vice-commander. The crackers bag held in the bandaged arm of Hijikata Toshiro trembled ever so slightly, reverberating the sniffling sobs made by the man himself. Such snapshot is imprinted upon the mind of the stalking permed silver-hair, accentuating the fragile and vulnerable heart beneath the raven's stubborn exterior. Sakata Gintoki bit into his own spicy cracker and facing the grey-tinged cloudy sky, he muttered ... _Spicy_.

* * *

**-**_**Some Days After The Incident**_**-**

'Hi⁓Ji⁓Ka⁓Ta⁓Kun…' lilt a certain naturally permed hair. Upon spotting the usually stoic and expressionless Vice-commander relaxing under the shade of the dango stall's canopy, Gintoki has made it his life goal to squeeze Hijikata for his tax money back –even though he has never contributed much in the first place-. A look, and then a stare and soon a sound made from the use of friction between the tongue and the roof of a mouth that made the noise 'Tsk', -a specialty of the Vice –commander-, can be heard.

'Yorozuya, huh… What do you want?' the blue eyes momentarily closed as he lights the tobacco pursed at his lips, inhaling the bitter smoke deep within his lungs and releasing it. Gintoki rests next to him, -right in front of the figure lying with an eye mask covering his face- and nonchalantly order himself a plate of dango, shifting the bill to the police officer next to him.

'Now, now, Oogushi-kun… Here's Gin-san trying to check up on you and make sure that you're ok…There's no need for such cold words and there should be more words of appreciation, right? Gin-san likes it better when he's being spoiled,' spout the man munching on the ball of sweet, chewy goodness, further edging Hasegawa-clothed-Josef closer into falling in to the diabetic ravine where Heidi lurks.

'Who's Oogushi-kun?' Hijikata turns his head; eyebrows tilt closer together as he retorts toward the figure sitting beside him. Inhaling a deep breath to compose himself, once again the Vice-commander languidly brings his hand towards his lips to indulge in his nicotine craving and in the same breath, he exhales the grey cloud of smoke.

'Screw appreciation, I'm not doing anything that you should be worried about so I don't need your "check up". And why should I spoil you? I'm not your Mother. Actually, if I'm your Mother, I will yell at you to get a job and pay for your own dango,' hissed Hijikata. Brows drawn further closer together, Hijikata continues to draw smoke and releasing it within the same breath.

'Oi, oi, oi… don't look down on Gin-san. Even if I'm like this at this age, I can pay for my own dango. It's just that, today, I lost my money in another type of round dango…' A slight pause, then a louder proclamation, 'Don't underestimate Gin-san's inability to pay for anything,' claims Sakata Gintoki with a slight pride as he finishes his dango and moves to currently picking at his nose to flick it towards an indefinite direction.

'That's just you losing your money playing pachinko again, isn't it!? Mothers are looking down on you! I'm looking down on you! I think the whole world is looking down on you!' exclaims Hijikata. Then, a sigh, 'Never mind, I gotta go back to work,' he slowly rises and drawing the last breath from his cigarette, he throws it to the ground and stamps it to smother the flame.

'I thought you've finished patrolling?' questioned the Yorozuya who has drifted into cleaning his left ear.

'No, that was just a forced break. I'll see you around,' and with a little 'clink' of coins and monetary notes, the demonic Vice-commander tiredly left.

From the short exchange of conversation, Sakata Gintoki has noticed of the tell-tale signs of Hijikata Toshiro's aftereffect over his heartbreak. The blue ridges painted around the eyes that indicate signs of insomnia, the slight trawl of his limbs as he stood up showing his period of lethargy and the losing edge to his tsukkomi that shows that the author is not as good as a gorilla. Ignoring the last remark that Gin's mind have inconsiderately inputted, Gintoki ordered another plate of dango and this time shifts the bill to the figure lying behind him who is yet to be scolded by the Vice-commander for slacking on the job.

'I'll pay, but do something about him, Danna. The tension in the barracks feels like walking on eggshells,' remarked Okita Sougo, Captain of the Shinsengumi's 1st Division, whose ambition in life is to usurp the Vice-commander's position and who is currently proposing an exclusive job for the Yorozuya with dango as a down-payment.

'Isn't it a good opportunity to take him down, Souichirou-kun? I thought you were aiming for his good-for-nothing position?' Gintoki lazily munches on his second portion of sweet goodness, seriously tipping Hasegawa-clothed-Josef into a balancing act at the edge of the diabetic ravine where Heidi's eyes glow demonically.

'It's Sougo. Hijikata-san is still not letting down his guard so I still can't kill him. He just becomes more boring with his reactions, Danna. He was a loud-mouthed-mayo-freak-who-should-die-eating-his-dog-food before, but now he's just a mayo-freak-who-should-die-eating-his-dog-food,' the Sadist sighs.

'Uh… I think the part that should be gone is still attached though!? Like, the 'should-die-eating-his-dog-food' part shouldn't be said aloud!? And what's with the long use of dashes?' screams Gintoki.

After a slight pause to compose himself, he remarks, 'Yeah, well… not that I'm disputing the fact that he consumes dog food but it's what they call… that, … you know, ah, _GRAVE,_ the period of time when you mourn for the loss of your loved one. Yeah.' He nods to himself, arms crossed. 'He'll be back to normal eating copious amount of dog food again soon, Souichirou-kun.'

'It's Sougo. And I think the English word that you want is 'GRIEVE'. But Danna, in our line of work, there is no such time for grieving. Going without sleep for days on end can only lower your defences and endanger you in this line of work. Kondo-san even had to force him to take a break,' Okita rises from the seat, 'As the master of lazing around, I'll leave you to do something about it, Danna,' and with that request, the Prince of Sadist left the confused permed head to scratching his head.

* * *

A/N: Reference to Heidi and Josef in Episode 94-95.

I hope it's not too OOC and forgive my poor use of grammar as English is not my 1st language.

R&R would be much appreciated


	2. Just Do It

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Sacchan-San: I really wanna own Gin-san, but not owning him is what makes it such a turn on****⁓ **_**Aaaahhh**_**…**_**Bully me more Gin-san**_**⁓** **That's it! That look that says you're judging me is turning me on… Ignore me moreeee….**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**When They Say 'Don't Do Anything I Wouldn't Do', They Know You'll Do It So, **_**Just Do It**_

The man called Sakata Gintoki wander through Kabuki-chō scratching his head; not because he is spreading lice around town, but because similar to a certain author, he has no inkling as to what he needs to do to complete his job this time. Unlike a straight-forward request to find a missing cat, or to fix a roof, or to find a missing ham called Hamko, the matter with Hijikata Toshiro requires a little more, … _delicacy. _Of course, ham is a gourmet delicacy but Gin-san prefers the sweet-and-fragrant-with-luscious-softness-that-melts-on-the-tongue kind of delicacy.

Side-tracked by rows and rows of models of crepes stuck on the display window, Gintoki lusts for a taste of the crepe from the recently built crêpe shop. A waft of sugar-coated crispy batter tempt the sweet-toothed samurai but as he plunge his hands into his pocket, he could only find the clinking noise of 300 yen for today's _JUMP_ edition. With unbearable dilemma, Gin-san is thrown into indecision for the battle between more cavity dose or today's dose of Bankai. With a sigh, he trudges past the crêpe shop like Hansel trudging the forest only to walk past the Gingerbread House with stomach-filled Gretel. The naturally permed head is purposely ignoring the purple-haired, glasses-wearing ninja in a cake costume in a crêpe shop display, sending shivers up her spine as she thinks that abandonment play is hot, and he instead pauses at the bookstore to pay for the newest edition of _JUMP_, avoiding the _AKAMARU_ edition.

'Ara, Gin-san, what are you doing wandering around Kabuki-chō in daylight with JUMP in hand? Don't you have work to do? I hope you did not just spend the pay from your job on that JUMP instead of paying Shin-chan his salary,' smile Shimura Otae as she greets Gintoki, carrying a box wrapped in cloth hinting to what seems to be a lunch box.

_A different kind of gorilla is carrying dark matte-,_ **THUMP!**

Before the samurai could finish his thought, he has received a thump to the head with the said lunch box.

'What was that for!?' cried Gin-chan as he furiously rubs the sore spot on his head, curling into a ball to protect his head and tearing a little from the pain that the smiling lady inflicted upon him.

'Oh my, Gin-san, it is rude to insult someone, you know,' chuckle Otae as she covers her smiling mouth, giving away none of her previous violent tendency.

'Esper!? Are you really an Esper!? The gorilla nowadays is more advanced than humans, oi. I bet it's because you consume too much dark matter right? It's the dark matter's fault, right?' Gintoki screams. 'Eating too much dark matter is dangerous you know. The next thing you know, not only have you become a gorilla, a banana will grow where it shouldn't be, oi,' lectures Gintoki with a firm nod and a grunt of _hmm, hmm_ as self-affirmation.

'Oh, my. Gin-san is getting more vulgar by the minute that I'm tempted to give another nudge to his head so the pea inside can echo a more sophisticated sound,' threaten the gori- I mean, lady with flowery yet sinister smile; arm poised right above her head for another upcoming beating.

'Ahhh! Don't do that! Gin-san gives up! Give! Give!' hands outstretched as if to ward off evil, the ex-Joui patriot slowly backs away from the raging gori- I mean, lady with non-erasable smile. 'Tch! And I was trying to get an idea for my job…' sighs Gintoki. 'Now whatever thought that was in my head is lost!' cries the silver-haired samurai as he looks up to the heavens in hope for the return of his train of thought –not that he has any in the first place-.

'Idea? What job did you need to think about, Gin-san?' enquire the ponytail lady.

'A way to cheer a certain nicotine-mayo otaku so that the atmosphere in their little doggy kennel wouldn't stink of too much toba-yo' shrugs Gin-san.

'Gin-san, combining tobacco and mayonnaise will not make it similar to –ttebayo. And restrain yourself from getting us scolded by the higher-ups.' Otae's eyebrow twitches in irritation. 'How about inviting the Vice-commander to our _Smiley Club_? Just like its' name, we aim to make our customers smile and we'll smile wider for those who buy more Dom Peri.' Otae smiles sweeter than ever at the prospect of customers, profit and bonus.

'Ah. That's a good idea if I ever heard one, Pony-chan.' _What's better to fix a broken heart than a new love,_ thought Gintoki. 'I'll come over to the club this evening with more wallets than you can count, Gori-chan!' Gin-san waves furiously as he runs away towards the direction of the Shinsengumi barrack, leaving the lady in light orange kimono behind. A new mark of annoyance appear on Otae's temple and I think we know that the silver-haired samurai, Sakata Gintoki, owes another round of bashing from Shimura Otae this evening.

* * *

**-At The Shinsengumi-**

'Eh? An invitation from Otae-san? I'll go! I'll go!' cry another gorilla that always seems to be in heat.

'Yeah, well… if you could tell that to your mayora subordinate too…' shrugs Gintoki as he heads towards the gate.

'Yorozuya!' Gin's head turns as the Shinsengumi Commander continues, 'About Tosshi…' Before he could continue, Gintoki cuts him off, 'The Sadist told me. It's ok, just drag him to tonight's party and he'll probably be back to normal after knocking one or two girls,' retorts Gin-san as he blows on his treasure, dug from his left ear.

'Ahahaha! As expected of Yorozuya!' bellows the Commander. 'Then, I'll leave it up to you tonight.' Gorilla pats Gintoki's back before he leaves to attend whatever it is that the Gorilla Commander does.

Meanwhile, Gintoki heads toward the rented house where Kagura and Shinpachi should have returned from their orange picking in Planet Owee-nji. The two tickets they won from the local neighborhood lottery and Gin-san insisted that he prefers spending his day lazing around as to picking oranges in the heat. In anticipation to see the kids again and for the party that night, the naturally permed silver-haired samurai hums on his way home.

* * *

A/N: _Hamko_: (Kimiko) from Harusame Arc Episode 13; Sarutobi in cake costume episode 137; _Bankai_: reference to _Bleach_; _-ttebayo_: reference to Naruto; Bentendo Owee= Owee-nji= Orenji= Orange.

Once again, R&R! Let me know what you think of my first attempt and yes, GinHiji is coming up.


	3. On Standby

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Zura: **_**I don't own-**_**, Zura ja nai, Katsura da. **_**I don't own Ginta-**_**, Gintama ja nai, Katsura da. **_**Shut up, Zura!-**_**, Zura ja nai, Katsu- Ah, Captain Katsura da.**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**On Standby Because I Wouldn't Want To Miss It For The World**

Kabuki-chō at night is a sight to behold. Artificial bright neon lights adorn the dark sky that serves as a backdrop to the thrumming of the city filled with the bustles of elegant kimono and yukata; finest clothes worn to woo and impress women and the finest make-up embellish the women's faces to enticingly invite half-sober men into the clubs. Desires permeate whilst laughter and chattering can also be heard from all sides; the city is alive to bathe its' citizens for lascivious nightly pleasure.

Sakata Gintoki and his newly made Shinsengumi comrades are enjoying the night away as Dom P_é_rignons are poured into glasses, one after another. The men are jovial as they chatter and flirt with the opposite sex, the comfortable buzz of alcohol made their usually stiff attitudes to become more lax. The exuberant atmosphere envelope the customers of _Smiley Club, _ignoring the existence of the space Captain with the white, round, penguin alien beside him who is holding up a _Smiley Club_ offer signboard. The Shinsengumi have settled themselves comfortably inside without taking any notice of the Joui who is on standby outside, for the Gorilla is busy with holding off Otae from further abusing his face; the Sadist is preoccupied with further chaining the host girls in dog leash; and the Mayora, -who seems to be drinking his Dom P_é_ri furiously-, is ignoring the advances of the girl dressed in the Miko attire.

Even though the silver-haired samurai is fully enjoying himself, time and again he would glance at Oogushi-kun to make sure that his plan of getting him hooked with one of the bar girls is in order. Flushed face, bright red ears and glazed blue eyes signals to Gintoki that it is safe to say that the Vice-commander Hijikata Toshiro is quite intoxicated. It took Gintoki quite a while before he notices the reason-,

_Down a glass,_

_Down another glass,_

_Third glass,_

_Fourth glass,_

_Fifth gla-_

_Gura-san! _curses Gintoki.

The Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi is downing strong alcohol like it is mayonnaise. The permed samurai notices the dimming blue eyes and paling complexion, and with several years of past experience under his belt, he knows that he needed to get the raven hair out of the crowd and quick. Grabbing a bottle of water, Gintoki excuses himself to the companions who are busy enjoying themselves -too much- and was easily granted access to the completely inebriated demon, dragging him along to the nearby washroom where the latter regurgitates the content of his stomach.

'Ha-ah…' Gintoki sighs dejectedly, 'Here's Gin-san trying to enjoy himself and instead he has to take care of an invalid who is stewing his stomach's insides,' as he complaints, Gin's left hand rests on Hijikata's back to pat him while he heaves into the wide open bowl of the toilet seat.

'Who's… an in- valid…' huffs the Vice-commander, his right hand fists against the wall of the bathroom stall for support whilst his left clutches his restless stomach with his insides coiling and moving like an unsettled nest of snakes. 'And it's spew- ing, not stew-…' another gag before Hijikata could finishes his sentence. With a fluid movement, Gintoki offered him the bottle of water on his right hand, insisting the resisting Vice-commander to sip the content til the nausea stopped and calm settles.

Moment passed and silence took hold as the two find themselves in an unfamiliar situation. Gintoki has never had a proper conversation with the Vice-commander unless if it is to tease him, mock his addictions or argue about the silliest of things. The silver-haired samurai is reluctant to probe and to explore the foreign and unfamiliar core that make up Hijikata Toshiro. There is a boundary that Gintoki do not wish to cross nor to acquaint or to fully understand his rival on a personal level, but since he accepted the job request made by Sougo, the reluctance to meddle is piqued by a slight curiosity to once more witness the fragile heart he had seen the day of Mitsuba's death. His curiosity won him over and he devises an opportunity, -an opening if you like-, to let Hijikata to once again exposes his vulnerability.

'I tripped and scraped my knee the other day.' A sudden voice arise, the silver curls gently bob as the owner seated himself next to the man leaning his stiff back on the white wall who at the sudden loudness of the voice in the quiet washroom, rises his head from his knees to glare at the source of the voice.

'What do you want? Sympathy?' croaks the demon, blue eyes glaring in the perm's direction, clearly wanting to be left alone as the effect of the alcohol subsides from his system to return to him his sobriety and his former cold attitude.

'Now, now, … just listen to Gin-san for a second,' he insisted as he crosses his arm and spreading himself on the waiting bench, making himself comfortable for what seems to be a long tale of woe.

'So I tripped and scraped my knee the other day on my way to the convenience store,' he repeats. 'Even though the injury was little, the pain was so great that Gin-san considered living on the side road like MADAO so that there won't be burning sensation between clothes and grazed knee when the two act like loose lovers that break-up and make-up with each other within the same-day…' he took a slight pause as he starts to ramble, 'But the call for strawberry milk is as strong as wanting to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, and Gin-san for sure crawled to the convenience store to grab the strawberry milk, paid it and drank it all in 5 seconds flat.' Gin-san completed his story with a long sigh as if he was recounting the arduous trial he had to go through in life.

'So the moral of the story is that not only are you a slob, you're a slob with diabetic problem who can't handle a little pain?' remarks the single audience that so far has kept his mouth shut due to the pounding in his head caused by his overindulgence in alcohol.

'Well Oogushi-kun,-'

'Who's Oogushi-kun!?' the Vice-commander interrupted only to be ignored.

'-there will always be scrapes in life and it's not healthy to let the wound fester. Do what Gin-san does and keep drinking strawberry milk.' Gintoki concludes in a light-hearted way.

The mood darkens as Hijikata Toshiro realizes Gintoki's subtle meaning behind his ridiculous story. The Vice-commander certainly earns his fame as the smartest Shinsengumi's strategist, for Gintoki recognises the dilating of the blue pupils as an indication of the Vice-commander's dawning comprehension in the true meaning of the tale. As ridiculous as the story was, Gintoki had blatantly suggested to Hijikata to get over Mitsuba's death, completely overstepping his boundary as an outsider. The silver head notices the body next to him flinches and stiffen in the deafening silence. In contrary to the permed's hopeful outcome, Gintoki curses himself for overlooking Hijikata's sense of pride as he senses the man's anger next to him intensifies.

Hijikata quickly rises to his feet, livid, intending to avoid the meddlesome existence probing into his business, but the sudden movement aggravates his pounding head and sends his sense of balance spiralling towards the floor. Gintoki quickly catches the thin arms as Hijikata flail to clutch at something sturdy. As he regains his balance, Hijikata slaps Gintoki's hands away from him and staggers for the door with all the strength he could barely muster.

'Not even a 'Thank you'? Geez, tax robbers nowadays are robbers through and through. Only know how to help themselves without so much as a thank you,' the silver-hair criticised.

'I-...'

Before the demon could unleash his furious retorts towards the perm head, his vision swims, his knees buckle and the content of his head crashes to a temporary shutdown. Gintoki swerves to catch the collapsing figure in time and with a long sigh carries the wounded soul to a place where the crumpled figure can take a more comfortable rest; to the humble abode of Yorozuya Gin-chan for a much-needed therapy.

* * *

A/N: Captain Katsura episode 13; Miko sisters episode 45-46; Gura-san episode 97; strawberry milk episode 11; Katsura standby episode 200

Well, that was not much of a GinHiji moment, haha… forgive me. It's getting there, I promise. And I've just realised, the tone is getting serious and angsty!


	4. Sleeping-Mayo-Beauty

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Yamazaki: I'm anpan-ning the anpan because I own no anpan and anpan is the gorilla's anpan to anpan as he anpans, an?**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Sleeping-Mayo-Beauty Is Very Much A Prisoner Of The Past**

It could be said that 80% of the attention he lavishes on the exhausted figure is spurred by the fact that this is a job request, whilst the other 20% is motivated by the emotion called sympathy. The emotion conveniently encompass wide range of other unnamed emotions; something akin to pity in the negative term of the word yet as meaningful as a caring concern in the positive meaning of its' term.

The silver-haired diabetic samurai scratches his head as he was forced by the Gorilla Commander to take care of the nicotine addict, suggesting that it may be good for the patient to rehabilitate outside of the Shinsengumi barracks, away from prying eyes and from subordinates that made Tosshi reluctant and very much against exposing the true condition of his wounded heart.

Kondo Isao knew how much Hijikata cared for the deceased Mitsuba, -how he was willing to sacrifice his own life in order to make the woman he loved happy- and how much he lives by his duty and commitment to the Shinsengumi. The latter devotion restrained him from being able to be true to himself and thus he decided that it is better for Tosshi to leave the Shinsengumi temporarily to avoid facing the living reminder of his heartbreak in the form of the other Okita sibling.

Therefore, Gin-san is currently being employed by a sadist and a gorilla to take care of Sleeping-Beauty-Prince-Mayo who has been sleeping for two days due to what he suspected was caused by exhaustion from overworking and a mild case of insomnia. _Eh? An essay?_ He thought to himself.

'Ngh…' a slight grunt as Hijikata clenches his jaw from what seems to be a nightmare. Brows furrowed and sweat continuously form and slide to the side of his temple. Upon closer inspection, Gintoki notices for the first time of Hijikata's attractive facial features. Although ill and the colouring of his face is yet to return to their rosy colour, the naturally permed samurai could understand for once of the reason women flock to him –though they soon reconsider due to his bizarre appetite on a certain condiment-. Hijikata's restless sleep, as he tussles in his futon, attracts Gintoki's hand to flick away the V-shaped hair that covers Hijikata's closed eyes, allowing the silver head to gaze at the Vice-commander's sleeping expression clearly as his hand continues to explore. His eyelids tightly shut, jaws clenched tightly and his eyebrows slant higher than ever; the head turns left and right to chase away the bad dream. Amidst all of Hijikata's hectic movement, Sakata Gintoki discerns a whisper filled with a tone of regret and remorse, a broken promise that the Vice-commander could not repair and the deep sorrow of being unable to repent to her in the future. _I'm sorry_, he whispered. _I'm sorry_… and like a broken record, Hijikata Toshiro conveys his apology repetitively and flinches at the utterance of each sentence as if shallow cuts are inflicted to his already wounded heart.

To witness such a sight is heart breaking for Hijikata's fangirls and even for the silver-haired samurai who is present. There is a deep urge for Gintoki to seal those lips from further inflicting emotional wounds to the already vulnerable figure. Living on impulse and without much contemplation, he does as to what his instinct tells him to do. Gintoki moves closer to the sleeping body, -his lips inches away from preventing the other's lips from parting to form any other expression of regret-, when all of a sudden a hard slide of the paper door from the entrance accompanied with a yell of _'Gin-chan, we're back!'_ broke the spell.

The silver perm scoots over to the other side of his bedroom in a flash, as quickly as Yamazaki throwing away his anpan out of the window.

_W-Wh-What was I going to do!? D- Did I just try to K-Ki-Kis-, No, no no no no. Let's not go there. It was, that, yeah, that. Oogushi-kun looked uncomfortable so I was wiping his sweaty forehead…yeah._

In a slow motion, Gintoki returns to where the Vice-commander lie to hesitantly wipe the latter's forehead from perspiration and placing a cool compress upon his head. Though Gintoki's heart is in turmoil, he composes himself to face the kids in the living room who have just returned from the Shimura dojo to grab some medicines for the ill Vice-commander. The samurai closed the sliding door to the bedroom quietly as he greeted the kids in the living room; occupied in acting disinterested in comparison to the madly beating of his own heart.

Meanwhile, the invalid lying on the futon slowly opened his eyes and muttered, _… permed bastard…_ without anyone to hear the remark.

* * *

_**-Evening at the Yorozuya's-**_

'Then, Gin-san, Kagura-chan will be staying over at my house until Hijikata-san is better. Be sure to care for Hijikata-san properly Gin-san. Don't slack off and leave him on his own,' warned the four-eyes boy, famously known as Shinpachi the glasses.

'Gin-chan, don't let me come home and find a rotten smell from your bedroom- aru,' commented Kagura; in contrary to her cute appearance, her retorts are always sharp as a murderous Benizakura sword.

'What do you mean by that Kagura-chan!? Gin-san is supposed to nurse Hijikata-san, not to murder him and shove the corpse in his bedroom! Anyway, I'm sure Hijikata-san will be back to normal in no time,' remarked the glasses-boy with confidence.

A few more banter and harsh comments, the two children soon left, leaving the close-to-diabetes samurai behind in a quiet house with the sleeping mayo prince. Gintoki returns to his bedroom and settles himself beside the sleeping body, watching him intently as he recounts what almost happened this morning.

Gintoki tries to reason. _It was because I find his face a little likeable and he was acting really weak so I was going to comfort him- eh? Wait, doesn't that mean I'm just taking an advantage of a sick guy! But, well, he was letting down his guard and so that's his fault that anyone can take advantage of him. But, wait, I'm supposed to take care of him and not supposed to participate in the attacking. …Well, all men are natural attackers…but he's also a guy! Eh… Was I this kind of character!? _Gintoki screams in his head without finding any answer to his previous questions. Whatever almost occurred that morning was too complicated to comprehend. _This doesn't affect my strawberry milk craving,_ Gintoki decided, as the permed head cannot explain what had overcome him to have acted that way and denied himself into coming to a logical explanation though he cannot deny the split second of attraction that he felt towards the helpless figure.

A wave of tiredness wash over him from all the thinking and as he lie beside the receding scent of cigarette, he can feel himself close to the comfortable lull that is sleep and soon he let himself be swept away by the feeling.

* * *

_**-A New Day-**_

Blue eyes blink to adapt at the unfamiliar scenery. Unfamiliar ceiling, unfamiliar futon scent and lastly, as Hijikata turns his head to the source of rhythmic breathing, he sees unfamiliar silver curls lying next to him. It is a peaceful dawn and Hijikata realized that he must have had a fever during the night as he discern the cool cloth on his forehead and the fever medicine littering the floor that he must have taken sometime in the night when he was delirious. It is a relief for him to be awake, -even if a part of the first scenery that greeted him with silver curls was a total letdown-, and he refuses to be stuck in a dream loop of the past. Hijikata has been avoiding sleep like a plague to evade the dreams; the vision that his own guilty conscience shown him he deems to be more fearsome than his own reputation as the demonic Vice-commander.

Always, in the dream, he was plunged to the starry night he spent with the country girl, Okita Mitsuba, before the group's journey to Edo. He was not a demon then although he knew what shackles of obligation awaits him in the capital of Edo and he built himself a fortress of wall around his heart to protect those who are dear to him. The girl's confession, he rejected cold-heartedly, claiming that she was no concern of his when in truth he longed to embrace her; to hold her and treasure her, keeping all of her by his side. But that desire was greedy and he acknowledged that the yearning was created out of selfishness and self-gratification. He has a place where he belongs and need to protect, and that revolves around the central figure of Kondo Isao. As he walked away from her in the dream, he could see her sickly figure, calling after him with blood staining her lips. His guilt arises from brushing her away with such cold demeanour and for once again stealing her happiness by executing her husband-to-be with his bloodstained hands. In the dream, she silently cries and despairingly cries, sobbing into her hands that covered her face while he stood in front of her, muttering apologies that he knew she will never hear. Without ending, the dream catches him in a loop and as Hijikata becomes emotionally exhausted of the repetitive scene and tires of his own helpless apology, he can feel the small and gentle brushes to his skin, sweet fragrance that wafts towards his nose and soft, gentle touches that brushes his forehead. The sensation is strangely comforting and as he slowly opens his eyes, he could see the silver-white figure with his solid back moving away from him, …_the diabetic permed bastard_, he thought before this time he was claimed by a peaceful darkness.

In the new light of the day, Hijikata feels refreshingly rested; a sensation he has not experienced for quite a while. Healthy colours returned to his face and strength slowly returned to his limbs with a feeling of renewal. Although he knew his emotional wounds are still yet to be resolved, he knows who to thank for a night's worth of luxurious sleep and so he kicked the responsible bastard awake without any indication of knowing any of the emotional turmoil the said bastard experienced just the other day.

* * *

A/N: Reference to Hijikata as Mayora13 in episode 35; … doing this is tiring. You can find the references I made on your own :P

Reviews are welcomed. I have yet to forget about the stranger lying on the couch so worry not.


	5. Stranger Danger

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Kagura: I don't own Gintama –aru. Except my own vomit called Risa Mitsuba –aru. You can have it in exchange for sukonbu -aru.**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Stranger Danger! … Unless She Offers You A Pack Of Sukonbu Then She's Your Friend**

It was the night before the raven-haired samurai regained consciousness and the evening after the silver-permed samurai was about to take advantage of the sick guy. In the dark of the night, no one noticed of a warped space right above the Yorozuya's living room, plummeting a quite large object straight to the curry-stained couch. With a brief, slight thud, the night at the Yorozuya's was calm once again.

* * *

With a strangled choke, the permed bastard screams, 'HARLEY DAVIDSON!' as he becomes fully awake from the intense pain to his head. Tearing a little, he glares at the offending culprit and yelled, 'What the hell was that for, bastard! Is that how you repay the person who has kindly nurse you back to health? Is that how you repay the person who has given you his strawberry milk so that you'll quickly regain your health?'

'Why the hell did you give me your strawberry milk!? I didn't need it bastard! Were you actually nursing me properly! Were you!?' Hijikata pauses as he lights his cigarette, '-and anyway, your perm annoyed me. I didn't want to see it first thing in the morning and so I kicked it away. That's it.' Claimed Hijikata as he draws smoke and releasing it in the direction of the angry samurai.

'How much more offensive can you be!? This perm, you know, is what makes up Gin-san and Gin-san is the silver perm! It's like Goku and his Kamehameha, Kinnikuman and his Kinniku Buster, Luffy and his Gomu Gomu. You have just rejected my whole existence, oi. Apologize to my perm, mayo freak.' Shouts the samurai as he slaps the tatami floor to emphasize his demand.

'Why are the examples that you listed signature moves rather than their unique profiles!? And how dare you underestimate the almighty versatile condiment named mayonnaise!? Commit seppuku, oi. Seriously, do it-,' Hijikata was interrupted by a slam to the bedroom's sliding door, revealing a mysterious woman with brown short hair, clothed in light green long dress with one hand propped on top of another in front of her sash that continues to be tied to her back with a little bow.

'Could you please be a little more quiet in this early morning? My head is pounding. I must have drunk too much last night,' the stranger remarks as blood drips down from her temple.

The two men stopped their banter to stare at the foreign woman who is currently invading Gin-san's private property, freely bleeding and dripping the said blood upon Sakata Gintoki's bedroom entrance. The presence of the moment of silence -after their silly argument was interrupted- was broken by the already displeased silver samurai.

'I don't have any money to pay rent,' Gintoki spat.

'No, I don't think she's asking for rent and anyway, that's the first thing you say after looking at a bleeding woman!?' yelled the Vice-commander at the silver-perm who is currently cleaning his left ear. Gintoki retracted his finger from his ear and blows as he commented, 'Well, isn't it normal for women to bleed every month? That's just the course of nature Oogushi-kun.'

'Uh, no. It's not that kind of bleeding, ok? And wasn't that a harassment just now? Anyway, who's Oogushi-kun!?' retorts the recently recovered Vice-commander. 'Anyway Yorozuya, give me your first-aid kit and you, let's get that fixed up before you tell us who you are and where you're from; if you can, tell us how you got that wound too,' said the Vice-commader, his leadership quality obviously very useful in this kind of situation.

'I'm Risa Mitsuba and I could remember I was on the way to my brother's wedding, I think, before waking up to an old curry smell that seemed to permeate from the couch. It stinks!' she said as she covers her nose while the permed head ignores her, 'Oh, and I probably bumped my head on the corner of the couch. Well, the next thing I knew, there was a loud noise coming from this room and my head was pounding so I barged in to get you two to quiet down. Anyway, where is this? This is not Tokyo, right?' she looked around as the top-half of her head is finished to be completely bandaged up.

'Great, now we have an amnesiac woman drifting into Gin-san's house. The day could not begin any more worse than this,' sighs the silver-haired samurai.

'Ignoring the idiot over there, I'm Hijikata Toshiro, Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi and him, just call him Yorozuya slob. We are all in Edo; specifically in Kabuki-chō. I'm not sure where the place that you called 'Tokyo' is,' the Vice-commander admitted.

'Oh…'

The two men stare at her lack of reaction, the three lapsed into further silence until a growling noise can be heard. The two samurai noticed her blush and without much difficulty realized that her stomach is in truth the source of the monstrous noise. Amazed at the similar sound that her stomach could make to the sound of Kagura's own stomach, the people present chuckled a little. Then, with a scratch to the back of his head, Sakata Gintoki made his way to the sliding door and beckon everyone to grab lunch at his favourite snack bar downstairs where he can further increase his debt.

* * *

_**-At Otose's Snack Bar-**_

'So basically you were dumped to take care of the mayo officer and amnesiac lady, Gintoki? I know you're a fool but I didn't think you would fool yourself into thinking that you can take care of other living beings,' commented another kind of demon that is not the Shinsengumi Vice-commander.

'Who's a 'mayo officer'!?' retorts Hijikata whilst he busies himself in degrading the meal in front him until it is completely covered in mayonnaise. Gintoki is enjoying his own strawberry parfait on the other side of the amnesiac lady whilst he mutters excuses about his neglect on his rent as the topic of conversation drifts. The woman called Risa Mitsuba on the other hand, interrupted the banter to request a favourite condiment of her own; chilli pepper.

Her request granted, everyone stared at her as she shakes the bottle of chilli pepper furiously, covering the noodles with a blazing red that contrasts the yellow mayonnaise next door.

'Oi, that's not the way to eat noodles at all you know. You'll die young eating that horribly spicy thi-,' Gintoki cuts himself off to his own comment as he realized certain similarities between the amnesiac lady and the woman who died several weeks ago. Although it is obvious that the lady sitting next to him is wearing a strange dress and having even stranger mannerisms, certain aspects of her –such as her preference in spicy sustenance and her brown short hair and brown eyes-, closely reminded the two samurai of the deceased woman. Gintoki glanced over to peek at the Vice-commander who is observing the woman for what he guessed to be the same reason he glanced earlier too. The both of them are looking at the woman beside them as if they had seen Yagami Light reincarnated and before they could deny the woman's resemblance as coincidence, the paper door to the entrance of Otose's bar was loudly disturbed.

'Otose-san, is Danna here?' interrupted the Prince of Sadist as he had found the Yorozuya's empty a second ago.

As everyone turned toward his direction, Okita Sougo stares at the lady in light green dress and sharply hiss, 'It can't be. …Aneue?'

A chirpy reply soon came from the said lady, addressing him to be 'Sou-chan…'

The quirky people in the bar sharply whisked their heads to stare at the woman, before at once, altogether they exclaimed, 'EHHHHHH!?'

* * *

A/N: Again, find the Gintama references on your own. I'm getting really lazy *flicks booger*

Seriously? 4 chapters and not a speck of review? Well, I'll probably drag this story to about 8 chp? 10 chp max I think. So there's plenty of time for people to give me much needed encouragement. I'm as lazy as Gin-san when it comes to writing.


	6. Bleed To Death

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Tama: I do not own anything except a robotic figure that serves as the new egg-breaker called Risa-sama.**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**If You're Going To Bleed To Death, Don't Stain The Sofa**

Okita Sougo greeted his long lost –or more like 'recently dead'– sister with an embrace. The shocked bar audience gawk in silence as they continue to observe the unbelievable moment unfolding before their eyes.

_Although this is set in Edo, there shouldn't be any Edo Tensei in this anime, oi, _thought Gintoki.

With a closer look, Gintoki then notices Risa's hands gripping tightly on Okita's shoulders, her face scrunches in an expression of pain and her breathing shallowly quickens as Okita continues to hold her.

_He's killing her! He's completely trying to suffocate her with that bear hug! _Screams the silver perm inside his mind.

'Ah, um, … Souichirou-kun… I know I shouldn't interrupt the sibling reunion but… if you don't let go soon, I think it will be a very short reunion? Like, she'll return to wherever she came from? I mean, her eyes are rolling back into her head!?' Gintoki hollered as the fragile body flopped, her limbs dropped loose like a slack puppet with the taut strings cut.

'It's Sougo, Danna. Anyway, who is this?' inquired the Sadist whilst he lifts the slack puppet by raising her arm with one hand to inspect the unconscious face.

'Eh? Why are you asking me? Weren't you the one who called her 'Aneue'?' Gintoki said, eyebrows raised. For a moment, everyone present in the bar is thoroughly confused.

'Well, for a second, she looked like Aneue and the moment she called me, I really thought she was my sister but…' Sougo paused with an indescribable expression on his face.

'But...?' mumbled Hijikata as he paused chewing the "dog food" in his mouth.

'…when I hug her…' Okita paused, building up the suspense for the people in attendance; Hijikata and Gintoki slowly crane their neck to figure out the next word Okita will utter.

'…when you hug her…?' repeated everyone in synchrony.

'…she has bigger boobs than Aneue,' claimed Okita with that expressionless face of his.

'WHATTTTT!?' everyone yelled.

Everyone continues to scream their wrath at the baffling and perplexing situation that currently is edging on ridiculousness, thus carrying the discussion with passionate vexation and filling the bar with a hubbub louder than usual.

'SHUT UP! All Of You!' screamed Otose as she tries to regain civility into her midday bar.

Tama, -who is also present with the feline atrocity, Catherine, - piped in the best advice that seemed to have escaped the common sense of the people present. 'If answers are needed to clear up this puzzling matter, why not ask Risa-sama herself?' the bar was thrown into another silence as the inhabitants ponder their sanity that such simple course of action did not occur to them; also resulting in the abstract faces the people are creating.

Except Sougo.

He always never betrays his expressionless face away even if everyone else's countenance was in complete disarray.

This time, Gintoki took the lead in clearing up the confusion as a certain mayo officer is too baffled to return to his senses, silently staring at the unconscious figure dangling by the Sadist's arm who is slowly regaining her awareness.

'So, Risa-san, could you answer some questions of ours? …Like, who exactly are you? And who are you? And lastly, who the heck are you?' inquired the silver perm as he scratches the back of his neck as if to scratch away the itch that is the outrageous situation.

'Eh? I am who I am. I'm Oki… I mean, Risa Mitsuba and as I have said, I was on my way to my brother's wedding –and probably fell asleep in the taxi- before I suddenly woke up on Yorozuya slob's three-days-old curry couch. The next thing I knew, I am not in Tokyo of my present but Tokyo of the past where it is still called Edo. That's all I could gather from bits and pieces of my memory,' recounted the not-so-amnesiac lady.

'You were about to say Okita, weren't you!? What a half-hearted cover-up when you don't even fake your first name! Also, don't take the mayo officer's words seriously! I am Sakata Gintoki, not 'Yorozuya slob'! And why is it that you know I spilled the curry three days ago!?' ranted the silver haired.

'So you came from the future. Then, how is it that you know Sougo's name?' asked the mayo officer as they all ignored the perm's rant. _Oi! Are you ignoring me?_ thought Gintoki, a little hurt at the deed.

'Ah, he looks like my little brother so I accidentally… I hope I didn't overstepped my boundary in calling you by your first name, Sou-chan…' smiles the lady in the green dress without any signs of being cautious at having overstepped her boundaries at all.

'So your little brother has the same face and the same name as the great Sadist over there, whose older sister passed away some weeks ago who coincidentally looks like you.' Summarized Otose who felt like there is something missing in the explanation.

With a shrug and taking everything well in his stride, the permed head commented, 'Well, aren't you glad Souichirou-kun? Your sister just came back from the Gates of Hell for you. You should take great care of her because they obviously don't want her there.' Gintoki sighs as he tires of the whole ordeal.

'It's Sougo. And Danna, Aneue is dead and she is in Heaven, not Hell. I have no interest in play-acting family with a stranger.' Okita turns his head to address the Vice-commander, 'Hijikata-san, if you have finished in your pathetic weeping, you should hurry and return to the Shinsengumi. The paperwork are waiting for you to die Hijikata-san.' As he finished in relying his wanted message, the brown-haired teen left the uncomfortable scene.

'He just wants me to die of paper cut, that bastard,' mutter the Vice-commander who was not in time to input his straight-man retort. He clears his throat a few times before ridding the air of the tension left behind by Sougo.

'Before I leave, there is something I want to make sure. So what is the future like? And do you know us in your world?' asked the raven hair who seems to be staring at Risa Mitsuba intently.

'I can't recall such things, although… your face seems to be, strangely familiar…' Mitsuba murmurs as she carefully observes Hijikata's face closely and Gintoki could almost see the yearning in her eyes, which strangely makes his heart jerk a little at the notion that Mitsuba-the-Second, might again fall in love with Hijikata Toshiro.

'Well then, as I have no further questions, I'll start heading back to the barracks,' declared the raven haired to no one in particular, but a hand quickly stopped him on his sleeve and that hand seems to belong to none other than the rather frail-looking Mitsuba lady.

'Take me with you…' she pleaded.

Three words. Three fatal words.

Hijikata almost swore loudly, although he has cursed inwardly, for a different person who possesses similar name and characteristics as her predecessor had uttered the same sentence towards him. Her upward lift of her pleading face and the glaze in her eyes with the hope to find clues in familiar faces, corners him, the only sign of his internal struggle over his indecision was his deepening scowl.

Gintoki was surprised. In a split second, he has glimpsed the vulnerable soul behind the Vice-commander's mask once again. Slightly hurt that the Vice-commander's liability would only be triggered by Mitsuba-named women, his jealousy turned into anger –though Gintoki has yet to know the name of jealousy is attached to the emotion he is currently feeling-.

'Well, Oogushi-kun, please do bring her home with you. Isn't it nice to have a warm body to comfort you at night? I'm sure that if you had hang around women more, one or two of them would have helped you forget your troubles, your frown, your name, heck, even your deceased fiancé here and there!' Gintoki laughs mirthlessly.

He did not see a sudden arm clad in uniform, unsheathing a glistening blade, swiftly accelerating towards his neck to pierce the skin in an instant and stopping inches away from a major blood artery. As Gintoki's blood trickled down the gleaming sword, Gintoki raises his hands –palms open- slowly beside his face; the others watch in silence whilst Mitsuba let out a little yelp.

'Once.' He whispered. 'I'll let it go this once.' Hijikata's soft whisper carries a death threat that promises a thousand sensations of pain. True to his name, the demonic Vice-commander radiates exceptional hatred and intent to kill like a demon. Such is the intensity, he might even be up to par to the living legend in front of him who was betitled as _Shiroyasha_.

In a smooth motion, Hjikata Toshiro re-sheathed his weapon to grab the woman's hand away, leaving the idiotic perm to curse at his own foolishness behind; the bar spectators only observing and shaking their heads.

* * *

Sakata Gintoki, the proud owner of naturally permed silver hair curses at his own stupidity and this time, he knows, it is not the natural perm's fault.

* * *

A/N: _Edo Tensei_- Naruto reference where dead people came back to life; and etc. etc.

Well, Banzai I got past my writer's block! Don't be shy to review ;)


	7. Change Your Underwear

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Glasses: Who are you calling 'Glasses'!? It's Shinpachi! After a few appearances, you can't even get my name right?! Ah, sorry everyone… She doesn't own Gintama except for Risa Mitsuba. Eh? What? This is too long? Even fewer appearances as a penalty? Eh? …**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Falling In and Out of Love Like Changing Your Underwear **

Hijikata Toshiro stormed off from the exasperating gathering filled with infuriating meddlesome people; particularly of certain meddlesome silver permed whose action could only further irritate him. Walking quickly in a furious pace that is difficult for a lady to keep up with, Hijikata has yet to notice that holding Mitsuba's hand whilst walking with such pace could only make her stumble and fall, dragging her on the ground behind him. As the tobacco addict heard her squeal, he stopped to glance back, finding her feet scratched and blistered by the unfamiliar shoes she is wearing called _high heels_. Mumbling his apologies, he helped her up and dusted her dress, and as they are about to continue on their way, the hand he was holding prevented him from taking another step.

'What's wrong?' he asked gruffly, feeling guilty for lacking consideration yet impatient for being unable to quickly reach the comfort of his room.

He was answered by silence as Risa only looked down, the high heels are in her hand that is free from holding Hijikata's own and she lightly shifts her feet in turn to avoid pressure on the painful wounds. Hijikata sighs. He took the shoes from her and crouches down, offering his back to her, vowing that he would never again embarrass himself in public and reasoned that this is an exception. This time he was responsible for the injuries and this time, …

He paused to reluctantly think it for he was not sure if the feeling was spurred because of lingering feelings or because of the woman in front of him -although he knows almost nothing about her-, so he stops himself just in time for thinking that maybe this time is an exception because _he is doing this for the woman he loves_.

As the Vice-commander trudge his way to the Shinsengumi barrack deep in thought with Mitsuba burdening his back, he did not notice the shadow following them, communicating through his walkie-talkie and evilly snickering the words, _the Shinsengumi will soon come to an end._

* * *

Risa Mitsuba arrived at the gates of the Shinsengumi, slowly replanting her feet on firm soil as the handsome young man gently released her down. As the said handsome young man was about to step into the Shinsengumi headquarters, again, her hand quickly stopped him on his sleeve as she fidgets and shies away before asking the man before him for a favour.

'What is it now?' sighs the Vice-commander, clearly courtesy is far from being his middle name although it is fair to say that the day has not gone well for him and his irate self only wants to soak in a warm bath and have a nap in his cosy room.

'Well, you see Hijikata-han,' started she, '…the Shinsengumi is filled with only men and I AM a woman. There are certain things that we, women, need while men don't,' explained Risa.

'And?' Hijikata asked, curious yet cantankerous as to where the conversation leads, he tries to calmly lights his cigarette as he begins to tap with his left foot, whishing whatever favour she needs could soon be over as the threshold to his haven is in front of his eyes.

'If I am to stay at the Shinsengumi for sometime, I will need it. So, um, could you buy it for me in that convenience store over there?' points Risa Mitsuba to the glassed shop, tilting her head ever so slightly to further encourage him.

As it dawns on the Vice-commander of the truth behind the favour, he blushed crimson, as crimson as the spicy sustenance the woman ate only a moment ago. _I-Is she hinting about that time of the month? M-M-Menstrual pads? Is that what she wants me to buy for her!?_ The inner voice of Hijikata wholeheartedly screeched.

'My feet hurt too much to go,' she added as subtle persuasion for him to depart, amassing the weight on his guilt factor.

As he looks for a way out of -yet again- another form of public humiliation, he commented, 'Well, lets first go inside the gates and I can ask someone to buy it for you. Oi, Yama-' before he could finished the sentence to push the duty unto another poor being with lesser status, she started to cough and started glancing embarrassed look towards him as if to signal that only he could fulfil this role.

As he offers to carry her to the convenience store to buy it, she began to cough intensely, the kind of cough that break your ribs, wrench your insides and is gratingly painful for the bystander to hear. Then, she eventually started to retch dark red liquid for what seems to Hijikata to be blood…

'FINE! FINE! All I need to do is to buy tampons right!?' He screeches as the frail figure completely stopped her coughing spasm.

'Eh? Hijikata-han, I only want spicy senbei,' replied the woman as she looks questioningly at the man in front of her; her eyes shows that she is not quite grasping how he came to such conclusion as passer-by on the street judgingly stared at him for his blatant indelicacy.

_WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING A MAN OR A WOMAN!?_ Hijikata wailed in his mind as he bangs his head to the nearest lamppost until blood can be seen trickling down from his forehead.

'Hijikata-han! There is blood on your face,' cry the lady, 'Here, wipe it off with this,' the woman offered him a clean white handkerchief, embroidered with dainty flowers decorating the edges, disregarding her own bloody appearance that once again reminded Hijikata of his nightmare, of ebbing life and drying blood staining her lips.

'N-No, i-it's ok, wipe your own blood first,' stuttered the awkward young man. He then soon left towards the store, glancing behind him before he opened the store's door, making sure that she is real unlike the figment of his dream and before, he had warned her to stay, making sure that she will not go away wandering like a certain swordsman called Zoro who was always lost.

The figure in the black uniform disappeared behind the clear glass, obeying her whims as she herself wiped the chilli mixed Tabasco sauce that did not seemed to go down her throat. As she waited, an ambulance pass by, blaring its siren and deafening the ears of the residents; the woman finds herself hypnotized by it as it passes her and before she knows it, she has slipped on the torturing shoes and drawn by a sense of urgency towards the noise, she was in a hobbling pursuit.

The Vice-commander left the store to find the front gate of his headquarter empty, though he saw the drops of blood that trail their way to an alleyway that serves as a shortcut before merging with the major road. In there, he finds a piece of light green cloth, a piece of what he assumes used to be part of her dress, and the ultimatum to kill her unless he comes to the abandoned warehouse across the pier bringing the Chief of the Shinsengumi with him. In response to what can be seen as the worst day in history for the recently recovered and innately short-tempered Vice-commander, he crumpled the letter into a ball before spitting away the cigarette pursed in his scowling lips.

* * *

The crestfallen silver perm is thoroughly disheartened as he downed his strawberry milk in two seconds flat, -a personal record for him-, and acting like an intoxicated devil, hiccupping and sobbing to himself for foolishly stepping on Hijikata's landmine. Finding the atmosphere forlorn without someone to listen to his complain -as the kids are still considerately lingering at Shinpachi's house-, he left the Yorozuya office to enjoy some oden and sake in the _Guchiiriya_ –the street vendor stand with the kind old man who would listen to strangers' complaints in the after hour of the night where office workers favourably unburden their problems involving their bosses and supervisors.

'Old man, give me more sake,' demanded the silver haired as he downed the last cup of the alcohol in haste, burning his oesophagus and the pit of his empty stomach.

'Danna, you might want to slow down on the sake,' remarked the old man out of concern, 'here, have some more oden,' the kind man offered.

'It's ok old man, my life is over…' Gintoki sobbed. 'I was kicked out of the team only after I just joined the league, banned from driving after I got my license, they confiscated my sword when I have only wield it yesterday!' he nonsensically wailed. 'I haven't even gotten to the first base yet! I should've kissed him and not let the opportunity slide! Who cares if I attacked a sick person!?' by this time, the silver permed have started to ramble, resting his left cheek on the table top as he let his flushed face be cooled by the cold wood.

Sakata Gintoki's nonsensical rambling is in truth related to his feelings towards the Shinsengumi Vice-commander, the former irrational comments were made as metaphors of their hopeless relationship, destined to progress nowhere without there even to be a beginning for the hopelessly in love natural permed. He has been thinking deeply of his recent unnatural behaviour in regards to him and of the even stranger sensations that tugged at his heart when it involved _him_.

Sakata Gintoki is not well versed in the matter of the heart –particularly his own-; he has only kept casual relationships where physical lusts were fulfilled and strings called commitment were not attached. Figuring out what his heart wanted is difficult for him, although he now knew that for another woman to be close to Hijikata is excruciating and the unreasonable anger that earlier bubbled from the core of his being frightened him, his strong desire to monopolize reared its head in front of his fixation.

Gintoki deeply sighed as his clouded mind rests on the chilled counter, his right hand still on the ceramic cup of the liquor, not yet ready to let go.

'Ah, welcome! Welcome!' cry the vendor owner as two men in yukata settle themselves to the seat next to the sprawled silver samurai. The two chattering men seems to be samurai as the two unbuckled their weapon and propped the lengthy sword next to their legs, keeping them close and in contact with their skin.

'…hahaha! You should've seen the look on his face,' samurai number one sniggered, 'he was so pissed, I swore his eyebrows looked like a V!' he laughed.

'He should be a pretty lucky guy; he has a V-shaped hair, V-shaped eyebrows and V as the first letter to his position. Victory!' samurai number two remarked, waving his hand in the air to make a peace-V sign, the old man laughing with them to what seems to be an oddly funny story.

'He won't be so "V" tonight though, we got the whole warehouse surrounded by our men. Even if the guy could escape by himself, with that hostage, we can make life hell for him. Hahaha!' the both of them chortled.

Before they finished their laughter, Gintoki knocked the man closest to him unconscious with his elbow, -all signs of inebriation gone as the buzz in his head disappeared to be replaced with clarity- and in an instance, Gintoki tightly grabbed the yukata of samurai number two by the neck before the surprised man could grab his sword.

'Where?' Gintoki hissed, 'Where's the warehouse?'

'N-North of here, close to the Ni Chome Pier,' stammered the samurai before Gintoki again knocked his head to fall into unconsciousness and before he left the street vendor, he instructed the old man to inform the police of the two Jouishishi and the perm head has also shifted his own bill to the two motionless figure before dashing in the direction of the pier.

* * *

The demon is polishing his sword. Tonight, he is once again called into action after several days of being out of commission. The flesh-loving innate instinct is glad that he might be able to unwind from the strain he has accumulated and although that was one reason for looking forward to tonight's would-be festivities, the real truth is that the demon is palpably furious. Once again, fate has snatched away happiness from his loved one and for that, he determined that someone has to pay. The insatiable demon in him cries out for blood; to protect the person he loves before once again he loses everything.

* * *

A/N: senbei- rice crackers; Zoro from One Piece- he can lose his way on a straight road; Guchiiriya- Episode 156 (lol Sorachi's troll)

I'm sorry if it turns out that I pass the 10 chp mark. I swear the plot sounded so simple in my mind but when I made a layout, it's actually pretty complicated.

My apologies… (m)(-_-)(m) *dogeza* (Oh, and Happy *sob*…Valentine *sob*…)


	8. The Right Path

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Otsuu-chan: I don't own Gintama- macaroni cheese necromancer. I only (chome) own Risa Mitsuba- baby corn poop.**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Back You're Looking At Doesn't Always Head Towards The Right Path**

_It's cold…_

_It's dark…_

_It's damp… An echo of something dripping?_

_Where am I? Why am I here? Where's everyone?_

_Eh? Who's there?_

_Ah, wait. Please wait! Tell me, where is this?_

_Please! Wait!_

_Please, don't leave me behind…_

* * *

Sakata Gintoki waited for no one, he dashed through the street, bumping into people in his haste but pressing on without looking back. His own haste made him questioned himself, why is he rushing towards a warehouse surrounded by furious Jouis? Simple, his heart answered.

He chuckled to himself. It seems, without completely realizing it, he has fallen too deep, -the simple attraction he had felt weeks ago had started something foreign yet warm in his heart- and his rationality could not prevent him to impulsively plunge wholly to the cause of what is meant to be. It may be fate, or destiny some may call it, but the silver samurai do not believe in such forced and preconceived idea that controls people like puppets; he only believes in the relentless beating of his heart and the warmth that is real, emanating from the melancholic unconscious figure in his futon for consecutive nights.

The silver curls flash through the street as Gintoki stopped for no one, -determined to rescue the man he has fallen for-, regardless whether the demon would appreciate it or not.

* * *

_** -Flashback of that afternoon-**_

'You striked her head so hard, there was blood, you know!' snarled the man at the passenger seat.

'Not my fault she kept struggling when I told her to be quiet,' the man driving retorted defensively, 'she was like a mad woman, flailing about. I didn't know the Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi likes his woman wild.'

'Well, they are "Government dogs" after all. They can only breed with the same species,' said the other man.

Risa Mitsuba heard the chuckle that followed soon after, her head pounding intensely due to the recent wound caused by Yorozuya's couch and the earlier injury caused by the two men. The temple of her head stings and another pounding inside of her mind threaten to bursts with the memories that she has forgotten like a compressed dam that is on the brink of erupting through the cracks. The throbbing in her head surged after a blaring pulsating sound made by the ambulance reminded her of hospital, IV drips, palpitation noises made by machines that strangely she recognized well, albeit too well for her comfort. Too taxing to make sense of the situation and too agonizing to recollect her memories, Risa Mitsuba let herself be succumbed to the darkness, refusing to recall anything even as the ache of not knowing tormented her.

* * *

_**-Midnight at the Pier-**_

Around twenty men surrounded him, scattered throughout the warehouse in the shadow though he can strongly feel the presence of their blood thirst. Unruffled, he continues to calmly smoke in the middle of the warehouse.

'I admire your bravery, Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, to turn up on your own without presenting to us Kondo Isao.' A heavily built man with dark green yukata and tight topknot looked down upon the Vice-commander atop high metal container with suspicious content. His left hand is clutching a sword with a sharp edge aimed close to his feet and his right is grasping a gun to aim it at the chest of the man clad in the dark uniform; to threaten and to assert his authority, emphasising his power over another whilst a weak figure lie on his feet, tied.

'Although it may seem heroic to come here on your own to save your woman, it is very foolish, Vice-commander-san,' he taunted, 'better call him now and we might spare your woman.'

The dark head continues to draw smoke, acting indifferently as if he has not heard the offer at all and instead unbuckled the sheathed sword from his belt; the movement surprised the villainous leader.

'What are you doing? You better not do anything funny,' he warned, 'or I'll seriously stab her.' The man kicked the person lying motionlessly near his feet, drawing a painful gasp from the half-conscious woman.

'I'm just going to disarm myself,' the harsh voice said as he glared, sending chills down the spine of twenty men.

As the raven-haired took away the cigarette from his lips with his right hand and slowly exhaling the smoke, his left hand firmly gripped the sheathed sword in a position of linear horizontal, stretched outward in front of him.

'Here,' the raven-haired offered the sword outstretched in his arm. As the villainous leader nodded to one of his subordinate on the ground to take away the sword, everyone present was too late to see the raven-haired firmly shifting his feet, -pressing his heels to the soil to solidify his stance- and as he prepared himself, several things happened at once in lightning-speed motion.

The Vice-commander threw away the sword to the air in a complete arc and before the Joui subordinate could response, the man's head was already pummelled by Hijikata's elbow resulting him to toppled sideways unconscious and as the other nineteen men realized what had just happened, they charged at Hijikata altogether as the Vice-commander himself calmly regain his falling sword from mid-air. In a swift motion, he has unsheathed his sword, hacked and slashed away at his enemies to be covered in sprays of blood, all the while not letting go of the cigarette clenched between his teeth.

The Vice-commander was enveloped by mayhem as he finds himself facing one opponent after another; without looking at the face of his victims, he parried away attacks and cut the enemies in half through their weak defences. Sweat and blood mingled, the chaotic situation threw the Jouis into an uproar and the demon had the chance to revel in the anarchy before the Joui leader once again shouted his ultimatum.

'Stop! Another move and she's dead,' the man pressed his sword to the now fully conscious woman, fear and tears clouding her eyes as she awaken to a scene of carnage.

Hijikata has not forgotten their trump card lying before the terrorist's feet. All he had wanted to do was just to reduce their numbers, taking as many of them down to Hell before he follows them soon. Yes, Hijikata Toshiro came to offer his own death in exchange for the woman's life.

The criminal laughed in response. 'You fool, of course we want your death. You've been the thorn in our side from a long time, preventing us to achieve our ideal in renewing this rotten country. But no, what we want is two deaths for the price of this woman's life.' He points to him with his blade, 'You, and the Commander of the Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao.'

'Someone called?' a sudden voice from the entrance disturbed them. A silhouette confidently stepped into the surrounded warehouse, portraying a scene of a prey entering a cage filled with snarling beasts that are out for blood. 'Gya gya gya gya, you guys are so noisy. Are you all in heat, damn bastard?' the voice sliced the silence. Intruding into the intimidating scene, the samurai reached a few steps short of the Vice-commander.

'Who are you?' the evil leader demanded.

'Me? I'm the Commander of Yorozuya, Sakata Gintoki. You were the one who called me right?' the figure scratched his head whilst the other arm is propped inside his kimono sleeve as he had nonchalantly invited himself in.

'HAAAAA?! No one asked for you, damn perm. I wanted the Commander of Shinsengumi not some stupid odd jobs owner! You don't have anything to do with us but we can't let a witness leave this place alive. So die for us!' the Joui screamed, and as everyone were preoccupied due to the disturbance, the figure crawling away from the leader's feet went by unnoticed.

'It's not my fault I have a natural perm!' Gintoki yelled. As the criminal has condemned the silver samurai to his death, Hijikata once again poised his stance, ready to lunge and as the boss signalled the attack, the warehouse was once again plunged into a bloody chaos. Hijikata cut men to his right and left, exposing his back open to an enraged samurai with his sword raised above his topknot before white kimono with the calming pattern of a blue wave knocked the hostile samurai unconscious with his Lake Touya. The two samurai are heavily pressured as they stand back-to-back surrounded with another ten or more Joui patriots and before the two could deal more fatal blows and decrease more of the malicious opponents, a shot was fired. The two stunned demons looked up to see crimson blood trickling down from the tall container to pool at the bottom and they stared at the leader of the Joui's pointed right arm that held a smoking gun at a tied woman who lies motionless at the edge of the said repository, her lifeless arm tipping over the edge.

All that the black demon could see in his eyes was veiled by red, whilst the silver demon looked on in a completely different direction wistfully.

* * *

_It's cold…_

_It's dark…_

_It's damp… An echo of something dripping? The liquid is plashing around me._

_Is this… blood?_

* * *

A/N: yeah… too lazy to do this. Go away reference.

Thanks to those who clicked 'follow', 'favourite' and just reading this in general :) And thanks for the happy comment, dear **Guest**


	9. Loved Ones

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Otae: Ara, I do not want to own a male's dirty part called Gintama. I own Risa Mitsuba because she seems like a nice woman but I bet she is also a gorilla. *smile***

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Protect What You Must But That Doesn't Mean You Can Leave Your Loved Ones Behind**

_In a different universe, -a different world accompanied by different events-, Risa Mitsuba could hear a cry in the distance, repeating the word Aneue as if the existence of the world depended on it. In comparison, the sound of pitter-patter resound more closely than the sorrowful weeping, and as she finds herself unable to move, she finds the constant sound calming albeit a little lonely amidst all the wreckage._

* * *

It was stupid. Any unconcerned observer would comment that it was very stupid to shoot the hostage when it could fuel the demons' rage who have clearly went berserk but in his defence, previously it seemed to be an enticing option with a greater benefit for the Joui's cause.

As chaos and mayhem raged through the warehouse with cries of battle accompanying it, the hostage has managed to loosen the rope with shrapnel of glass, clumsily piercing rope and skin in an attempt to free herself.

The Joui leader have lost his authority in the anarchy, men below have discarded their position and status in order to eliminate raging demons with their lives at stake and he found himself losing the only leverage that he has on the demons as the woman frees herself from the ropes. Deciding that although the plan has changed, he determined that there is no further use in keeping her as a hostage, as she is nothing more but an extra baggage; instead, she might serve his purpose better in death, to once again reaffirm his power in the small and enclosed warehouse. In whatever way, he needed to complete tonight's mission; that is, to bring death to Kondo Isao and Hijikata Toshiro, to eliminate the thorns in their side, to bring an end to the Shinsengumi.

* * *

Gintoki could only prepare himself for an attack yet barely any of the men had the chance to do so as the demonic Vice-commander has already charged through the rank, carelessly throwing aside his own safety in an effort to satisfy his frenzied wrath.

The two samurai have completely annihilated the rebels and came face to face with the petrified leader, who is switching the aim to the barrel of his gun between one demon to the other, until at last it settles on the raven head.

'D-D-Don't come here. S-S-Stay away from me!' stuttered the extremely frightened man, his arrogance and confidence fled him as his own subordinate lay in a heap to create a mountain of corpses; his gun does little to assure him that he is still in power.

Hijikata did not stop. He kept walking in his own pace with such a calm stride that one might think that he is disinterested of his surrounding but Gintoki knew that the tranquil surface is a façade that hides blazing fury; his aura is filled with murder intent, wishing his prey to die in an excruciating way and desiring it to be slowly and painfully so that he may savour every minute of the victim's fear. Gintoki sees that the glimmer in Hijikata's eyes do not only scream retribution for Risa Mitsuba but also of his own frustration and hopelessness for being unable to protect the embodiment of the woman he loved.

So the demon walks on without faltering his stride, intimidating the terrified terrorist as he nears and before the silver samurai could shout a warning, the bullet was fired from the Joui's trembling hand. In a swift motion, the demon has cut the bullet in two and a head had tumbled over on the floor, all the while, Gintoki only witnessed his slight movement even though all that a normal person would see was a flash of gleaming steel snaking its way to the Joui's direction before it disappeared; through it all, Hijikata did not stop his rhythmic pace as he makes his way to the body bathed in red.

* * *

In the dark, Risa Mitsuba feels more than the feeling of being lost; she is as directionless as a blind owl in the moonless night for she could not see anything and yet she sees everything as her mind conveniently conjure images to comfort herself, to prevent her sanity from being enveloped by the muggy darkness. She can hear the liquid surrounding her splash as she places her foot forward, and through it she continues to trod on, looking for something real and solid, looking for a mere glimmer or a dot of light to chase away the insecurity. She wanders aimlessly, not knowing if she has moved forward, backward, or even paced around in a circle; she cannot make head nor tail of where the darkness begin or end and thus she is trapped in this stifling black before she could feel a presence.

Risa does not know if her mind has deceived her of the constant sigh of someone's breathing, the slight rustle of movement, the slight breeze as clothes and hair flutter from a gentle wind that intrude upon the shadow with unknown exit. She reaches out, wanting to make sure that it is not a delusion but as she is close to touching the phantom's hand, she can feel him shifting away, running in the darkness with noiseless soles. Risa had no choice but to chase after him and in her pursuit, she could only hear the clamouring splash she herself made and once again doubted the true existence of the phantom as something concrete. Although not soon after she questioned its' existence, she could see the piercing ray of silver light and deeming that anything is better than the darkness, she plunged in without hesitation to the silver glow and submerged herself in its lustre.

* * *

_**-The Woman Called Risa Mitsuba-**_

'_It's all right, Sou-chan, I can get a taxi to the Tokyo Grand Hyatt Hotel. I know I have just recently come from the countryside but in this situation, you should be with your soon-to-be-wife and comfort her from her wedding blues… You can wait for me at the lobby, Sou-chan. Uh-huh, yes. Yes. Then, I will see you in one hour.' The woman spoke more to the receiver only to cut the conversation short a little after._

'_Geez, Sou-chan is such a worrywart. It's his big day so he shouldn't abandon his fiancé to pick up his sister. What a hopeless little brother.' She said to herself as she shakes her head. Grabbing her keys, mobile phone and wallet, she exited the front door in her light green dress, and as she closed the door, a little click resounded in the now hollow and empty house._

_Beside the road, she hailed a taxi and confidently repeated the address to the hotel that her little brother had mentioned earlier before she made herself comfortable on the leathery seat. Five minutes into her journey, she can feel the vibration of her phone, texts from her dearest friends who are also attending the wedding celebration as they send congratulatory words for the joyous occasion. Unable to stop her mischievous self from a little friendly teasing, she replied, 'Don't make a scene by dousing the cake in mayonnaise, alright?' and pressed send after she chuckled to herself. _

_Finished with the well-wishes that needed to be forwarded to her little brother, she can hear the ringtone of her cell ringing lilting tunes of a lullaby that she had sang to her dearest brother before he fell asleep in his childhood. She picked it up and was connected by the man she had one-sidedly loved for all these three years. Although her love was not reciprocated, it was difficult for her to move on and it is even more difficult to escape the distinct lonesome eyes that always constantly seems to meet her own, but she respects his choices and did not force her own will to him even though she wondered at times if she should have done so._

_Even though they only chatter, tease and laugh about nothing of essential through the phone, she is always comforted by his voice and his every words that sometimes she wondered if there is nothing to do to cure her infatuation. She ended the conversation with a promise to soon meet again and blushed at the thought of him wearing a formal suit. She then sighed at herself for being so hopelessly in love._

_Little did she know that the conversation would be her last as the accident slowly unfolded step by step yet quick enough that it was unavoidable. _

_The drunken truck driver would unwarily crossed the red light, _

_the taxi driver swerved to avoid,_

_the taxi itself flipped to its back with the momentum, _

_the rain pitter and patter on the bitumen,_

_the rough tumble sent the phone clattering out of the passenger's hand,_

_the phone once again seek attention as the man at the other end forgot to ask the hotel address,_

_the woman in the soaked red dress listened to the lullaby for one last time._

* * *

Risa Mitsuba awaken from the memories of her accident to the same darkness that earlier enveloped her. This time, the stifling shadow could not compare to the suffocating squeeze of her heart as she remembered her unrequited love towards the silver samurai, deeply regretting not being able to say her goodbye from amidst the car wreckage.

* * *

A/N: references are annoying. Life is annoying. Waking up early is especially annoying.

Thanks **Licurici **and** randomness **for reviewing. I'm trudging through this chapter, wallowing through mud called laziness. Haha, hope you guys enjoyed it.


	10. Excuses You Spout

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Souichirou: It's Sougo. I don't own Gintama but I own a Spanish Donkey. No, Risa is not my sister; she's just another one of my bitch. After all, she's just plagiarized by this gorilla author number 2.**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**For Every Excuse That You Spout, You Better Have A Sweet Justification**

The blood does not stop, -no, cannot stop-, and the gaping hole of the bullet wound stare at the man clad in black, staring accusingly at him as if it is his fault. No, not IF, because it IS his fault.

Life is ebbing away from the frail body and the clock is quickly ticking to count down the time that they can warmly grasp the conscious woman lying in front of them. Hijikata could only gaze at the feeble body, unconsciously flinching and avoiding his eyes at her bleeding chest, unwilling to grasp the severity of her injury.

'Hi, Hiji…ka…ta-han…' the woman weakly gasped as she touched the worried face bearing down on her, smearing the handsome man with more blood than an ordinary man would ever see in his lifetime. 'I… remembered,' she coughed, 'I remembered, Hijikata-han...' she projected her words a little louder this time with what is left of her strength.

'Don't speak. The ambulance is on their way…' he anxiously advised her to no avail.

'I'm…sorry. I'm sorry that you were burdened with my death. Please, …please do not blame yourself,' tears escaped from her eyes as she whispered her pleas.

Hijikata gasped in shock from the words he did not expect to hear, 'It can't be… no, it's impossible. Okita Mitsuba is dead. She can't be brought to life and the reality of the world is that now, once again, I failed to protect someone important to me,' the raven-haired choked his last words, the bile stuck in his throat as he acknowledged his mortality, his own powerlessness.

'You are… wrong, Hijikata-han. Okita Mitsuba is me… and I, her. I did not come from the future but of another world, an alternate universe where things are the same and yet different,' she sighed as her breathing becoming ragged, '… you are, the same Hijikata Toshiro in my world, albeit a little different –mayo,' the corners of her lips lifted into a serene smile as the flowing red substance have sapped her strength from producing a little playful chuckle.

The Vice-commander's expression changed as to one of true despair. Not just once, but twice has he failed the same woman. The woman he had previously doted on and affectionately tried to protect from any harm that might befall her, had experienced the cruellest ways of death, his effort seemed to all be in vain.

She noticed the change of his expression and once again emphasized her words, 'No!' the sudden exclamation threw her into a fit of bloody cough, '…Listen to me; you have never failed me, and the Hijikata-han that I know would never look back, choosing the path that he walks proudly and never turning back no matter how thorny it is.' She momentarily closed her eyes before re-opening the glazed brown orbs, composing herself to reveal a phenomenal truth.

'Hijikata-han… we are the same. We live our lives hoping that the decision we made is right and we keep going through the thorns to move forward as we both continue living out our days, for as long as we are alive.' She paused her murmur as her eyes had glazed and refocused to the concerned face, 'I was pulled to this world because we shared the same feeling Hijikata-han, we felt an emotion that we shouldn't have felt and it connected and bonded us together, bringing me into this world.'

'…For a moment, we felt _regret_.'

* * *

Gintoki has listened quietly all this while, empathetic to the woman's injury but at the same time he felt the sharp glint of a negative emotion shadowing his soul. A cold, cruel and harsh sensation that made him choked a little as people would condemn the emotion as unfeeling; the truth of the matter is engulfed in his wishes that she promptly permanently leave Hijikata's side, to refrain from further muddling his loved one's heart; to desist from snatching his beloved back.

This was the undeniable veracity of the silver curls' raging jealousy; moments before he perceived her words that painted her regrets and with it, conveyed her every longing…towards _him_.

Surprised, shocked, speechless. The silver samurai opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish without uttering a word; he is having thorough difficulty in comprehending her words, her longing, and her yearning for him. He was so sure and was so certain that she had come to seize Hijikata Toshiro; all this time, he had spent dispirited as he became uncertain in how to compete against her, -the woman that his infatuation is infatuated with-, almost believing that he has no likelihood to win him over. Now that his rival admitted her undying love to him, Gintoki can feel as his heart rejoiced yet weighed by double the pang of guilt, as he had wished the worst for the pure woman who had innocently fallen in love with the alternate universe version of Sakata Gintoki.

He glanced at the dark haired, detecting the hurt that crossed his face, as the otherworldly Mitsuba does not reciprocate the Vice-commander's lingering feeling and she instead yearned for another man.

'I'm sorry Hijikata-han, I really do. I do not want you to shoulder anymore regret so understand that you did me no wrong, you protected what you needed to protect and I was not a part of it,' the lady shifted her gaze to the silver curls, '…thank you Sakata-han, once again, take care of him and I wish you happiness,' and with her last breath, the lady named Risa Mitsuba smiled her brightest smile and mouthed the word _goodbye_.

* * *

'Danna, I need you to come to the station to give your witness statement too.' Sougo monotonously proclaimed as he casually clipped the handcuff on the hands of the silver samurai.

'Oi, Souichirou-kun… if I'm giving a witness statement, why am I being treated like a criminal? What's the handcuff for? Gin-san has no interest in playing S&M with you. Gin-san prefers sexy women with curves and the whole package.' Gintoki also monotonously replied.

Soon, their gaze shifted towards another frame as the yelling grew louder in the background. The two watched the Vice-commander, covered in the drying and caking red substance, ordering and assembling his subordinates to arrest those who are alive and "clean" those who are dead. As Hijikata concluded in giving out his instructions to the busily bustling underlings, he opened his newly attained packet of cigarette from his patrol car that Harada had brought. Before he could light the cigarette, his right hand was grasped by another and his whole body lifelessly followed in tow to the dock, the sunrise ascending in its' glorifying colour as if the bitterness of the night have been awash by the sultry colour of the dawn.

There, in the light of a new beginning, silver curls brush against straight locks; the two demons smeared in red, merged their shadows together in the blazing dawn.

* * *

A/N: don't google 'Spanish Donkey'. That damn Sougo! Such a bad influence. And ouch, blisters. The most painful thing in the world (oh, and splinters too)

Right, what's happening? I wonder… the characters are getting out of control! And I'm being really random! (due to exhaustion. Well, gnight…)


	11. Dogs Bite

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Kondo: I don't own Gintama but because Otae-san said she wants it, I'll spend my whole saving to give it to her. Eh? It's the gorilla's property? I'm a gorilla too! So, can I have it?**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Dogs Bite When They Smell Fear And Also When You Come Close Unguarded**

'What are you doing?' blue eyes stared blankly at the red eyes that gazed his own.

'What do you think?' a shrug, then the rise of an eyebrow.

'Don't mess with me, you bastard,' he glared, though his words lack its usual bite.

A sudden movement, a sudden stroke; another touch of lips and lips, reuniting closely with one another once again.

A shove. The silver figure stumbled backward.

'What the hell!' Hijikata wiped his mouth, deliberating on hurting the individual in front of him for repeating the offense, although he soon reconsidered and turned his body as if to leave, but the still handcuffed hands grasped his and captured him into a soft embrace.

'It's over,' the silver curls whispered in his ear, 'It's not your fault. It's over,' he repeated.

'No… no,' the raven head muffled, shaking his head, refusing to believe with all his might. He tried to push the white kimono away, but was prevented by Gintoki's handcuffed hands pressing at his back, the affectionate gesture have wrapped the perm's arms entirely around him.

'Stop being so stubborn! It's over, and it's time to move on.' Gintoki sharply cried; his desperation to monopolize the heart of his beloved once more spurred him on. 'Just, accept it, …I don't want to see you hurt.' The silver curls again softly whispered as he tightened his embrace, slowly enveloping the dark uniform in a sea of white and blue with droplets of red.

A tear escaped the dark-haired demon and slowly, -ever so slowly-, he accepted the embrace as he grasped the wide back, clutching at his only lifeline.

* * *

Hijikata was unsure for how long the both of them have huddled together, embarrassed at the thought that he had shown his most vulnerable to his rival, soaking the nape of the kimono with tears, sweat and blood. Even though they are both still covered in the rusty iron smell of blood –although Hijikata's uniform is more bloody than his rival's-, the warmth of another being comforted him and as he had allowed his own overflowing sadness poured out, he can feel the calming tranquillity of his heart settling in.

'Thanks...' he gruffly muffled as he piped his gratitude from the burrow of Gintoki's nape and before the silver samurai could reply, Hijikata mercilessly stamped on the black boot, drawing a painful gasp and a reluctant release from the perm.

'Why is your expression of gratitude always so violent!?' shouted Gintoki as he hopped with one foot, allowing his left foot for momentary recovery.

'That's for kissing me without consent. Be glad that it's only your toes. Otherwise, I would've charged you with sexual harassment and cut you down on the spot.' Hijikata scowled. His unpleasant expression returned to its place as he buried the dark past behind him, in the segment of his heart where nostalgia and reminiscence roam although the memory was still freshly embedded in his mind.

'Why would you want to kill me for a kiss!? That's a high price to pay for a kiss!' Gintoki exclaimed.

'It's my job to rid the world of evil criminals. You're obviously a criminal because kissing me is a crime.' The blue eyes glowered at him, his hands busily straightening the packet of cigarettes that he had crumpled in his earlier outburst.

'…Then, is falling in love with you also a crime?' with a piercing gaze, the red eyes showed no uncertainty; no doubt that the emotion he felt is truly called love.

Hijikata was startled and he froze, the straight-forward look Gintoki gave him made him felt afraid, because he knows his limitation, he knows he cannot protect anyone and here is someone who had offered himself to him.

'Bastard, that's not funny…' Hijikata muttered, attempting to brush away the confession as a jest. The two hands on his cheeks forcefully and firmly fixed his face, -to oppose the red eyes in front of him-, as his gaze had earlier wandered to avoid the sight of silver hair. Hijikata unconsciously blushed as he was caught unguarded, finding sincerity and passion burning in those crimson eyes.

'I love you.' The curls waved with the breeze and the raven head's shocked silence was filled with murmurs of sounds, relayed by the breeze of the melodious surge of tide accompanied by the chink of handcuff. As Hijikata made up his mind to answer, Gintoki closed his slightly parted mouth with his right hand.

'No, not yet. I know you will not think it through after everything that just happened. I don't want a straight rejection; I want you to mull it over. Give me the answer the next time you see me.' The samurai insisted, and after a hesitant pause, there was a reluctant nod of the other's head; the permed head smiled and withdrew his hands. Unlocking himself from the handcuff with the key he had just stole from Hijikata's pocket moments ago, he returned both, -handcuffs and key-, before waving goodbye as he proceeds in the direction of the sun.

* * *

_**-At the Shinsengumi-**_

Back in his room, the Vice-commander is too exhausted to do anything, his report to the bawling Commander a moment ago, he had shorten to mere words of _fine_, _I won't _and_ yes_. He contemplated a nice bath to soak his weary body but was afraid that he will fall into a slumber and drown in calm water. Instead, he took a quick shower to cleanse the encrusting blood away before slipping into his dark navy yukata, his hair still dripping with droplets of water. After he negligently clothed himself, he sluggishly strode to the closet that kept his futon before tossing the fluff-encased-cloth on the floor and laying on it in a heap. The exhausted body sighed in appreciation for the luxurious repose although sadly, the mind refused to halt the flow of thoughts; instead, recounting the events that involved Mitsuba and the silver perm.

He reflected the events, observing the incident with clearer perspective and simple clarity as he looked back, promising himself not to regret lest he once again called her from another alternate universe. As he accepted the inevitable occurrence, he was liberated from much heartache and torment; his memory of her no longer clouded in agony though the sorrow of losing her still lingered.

Soon, another recollection intruded his flow of thoughts, the heat rushed to his cheeks as he remembered the tender caress upon his lips. He nuzzled into his pillow, overwhelmed by Gintoki's sudden confession but he promised that he would contemplate his feelings towards the silver perm and thus cannot dismiss the notion away.

Truthfully, he had only thought of him as a rival, and an annoying one at that. He had no romantic inclination towards him though he soon shrugged that it was understandable he had never considered so, as they are both men and they for sure did not associated themselves to have 'that' kind of relationship. This leads Hijikata to wonder as to when and how the permed head had fallen for him; for as long as he knew, the silver samurai did not conceal his interest in beautiful women. This threw him into confusion and further disarray, guiding him to ask the question of why would he fall in love with _him_ out of all people?

No answers came from the darkness of the snug pillow; the comfort and warmth of his futon soon claimed the weary body and mind into a peaceful slumber in midday.

* * *

A/N: dedicated to my loyal reader **Licurici** -who's half-awake on the other side of the world-, hope you squealed over this ;)

But OMG this is a toughie to write. (And my blisters are still not healed :'( )


	12. Directors and R-18's

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Otose: I own no Gintama. If you wanna pay, pay it in gold Gintoki! I don't want your dirty and dull silver! I don't care if that makes the title *intama!**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**There's No Such Thing As 'The End'; The Director Just Don't Want To Show You The R-18**

Although Sakata Gintoki had casually blurted out his feelings in a composed manner, his heart was beating furiously, his hands had trembled and he, for sure, could be described feeling _'scared shitless'_ in the simplest term of the word. Though he excused himself from hearing Hijikata's answer, -using the raven's own unstable emotion as justification for the intentional delay-, the truth was that his heart was completely unprepared to hear whatever it was that Hijikata had to say.

That is why; the silver perm had avoided the mass of men clad in uniform, choosing another alley to pass through to buy his carton of strawberry milk for the day. This stealthy evasion is the recipe to Sakata Gintoki's unbeatable success in the game of tag with his landowner concerning his delay on rent; though in this case, he admitted that he is just being an insufferable coward.

It has been two months now, and whatever momentum of oscillating emotions they experienced had come to a halt as both men once again returned to reality and rationality. Gintoki was afraid that after all that happened, the stupid Vice-commander would once again brushed off his confession as a joke yet Gintoki is too self-conscious to repeat his love confession.

Catching sight of black hair at the mouth of the alley, he instantly ducked behind a metal bin with discarded _Jump_ and magazines littered beside it. Cursing at himself for being unable to act normally, he sighed and settled himself in his hiding place to relax the tenacious beating of his heart.

* * *

'Seriously, what are you doing?' the dark-haired looked down upon the white figure that is crouching behind the trash in an alley.

It has been a while since he saw the culprit that made him restless, made him jump at every sight of white and silver on the corner of his eyes. He wondered since when he was so self-conscious and found that he had never been so, the strange feeling caused by the silver perm had brought him into an unfamiliar territory of his heart.

'R-r-re, reading old _Jump_, see? I missed reading the artist's comment section,' the crouched man said as he quickly grabbed the nearest paperback issue and flipping through it without really looking, 'W-w-what are you doing here, Oogushi-kun?' Gintoki stuttered and again cursed at himself for showing his uncool side.

'I was patrolling but I'm on break now,' shrugged the Vice-commander. Though his words had sounded composed, he can feel the jitters of his nerves and he saw that the silver samurai is feeling the same without being able to disguise it; the _Jump_ he had grabbed was actually a magazine, –his favourite reading material-, and to top it off, the man was flipping through it upside down.

Being the blunt man that Hijikata is, he brought the topic forward without any warning. 'Listen, Yorozuya, about what happened after the Mitsuba incident, …I-'

'I'm serious!' Gintoki interrupted. 'I know I've been avoiding you these couple of days…-'

'Two months,' coughed Hijikata.

'…But, don't easily dismiss my feelings. I'm serious.' His voice trembled and his face showed an amazing shade of red on his pale cheeks, coloured by the mixed feelings of embarrassment, self-consciousness and yearning. There was no feeling of humiliation there as his eyes had loudly spoken that it is not something that he should be ashamed of.

Somehow, Hijikata felt lost. He was about to give a vague answer to the man in front of him, to keep their relationship the same, unchanging, but now that he was forced to give his answer, Hijikata felt cornered and he does not like not being in control over his feelings; his emotions is in turmoil, paying no heed to his order to settle.

'I-…' again, Hijikata started–,

–Only to be forcefully kissed by the silver samurai, this time without restrain and without the innocent brush of lips against lips but tongue against tongue. Gintoki had seen the flicker of indecisiveness in those dark eyes and he threw everything away in a last ditch attempt to make him his.

'I'm serious, …be mine.' Gintoki whispered in his ear as he withdrew from the passionate kiss and moved to embrace the bewildered Vice-commander.

To be back in the sea of white and blue calmed his feelings a little, and as he once again burrowed his face into Gintoki's nape, the intermingling scent of sweets and freshly laundered kimono made him reflexively returned the embrace.

The silver perm felt hope as he felt the pressure of clutching hands on his back and separated himself from the dark figure. 'Is that a yes?' the crimson eyes held his eyes, hoping beyond hoping that Hijikata's feelings might be swayed.

'Does it still hurt?' Hijikata pushed the silver figure with one hand while another arm covered his face and mouth with the crook of his elbow, avoiding the flickers of silver as he found the ground to be unusually fascinating.

Sakata Gintoki was surprised and confused as he found the direction of the conversation shifted suddenly and he was not too sure of what Hijikata was referring to til secret glances of darkening eyes towards the nape of his neck suggested otherwise.

'Oh, this…' Gintoki unconsciously touched the thin line of scar that could barely be seen, inflicted by none other than his current obsession sometime ago. 'Nah, I forgot about it,' came the nonchalant reply. The silver perm wondered if the raven head had changed the topic to again avoid the subject, indicating that he was unsuccessful in his pursuit to win his heart.

'…-y', would yo-…' mumbled the Vice-commander, eyes averted and his voice barely a whisper.

Gintoki tugged the arm covering the Vice-commander's face; finding the blue eyes hidden behind the long eyelashes and the red colour of blush spreading like fire towards his cheeks. 'What?' Gintoki said, requesting a repeat for the inaudible words that the Vice-commander's had earlier uttered and escaped him.

'I said, why would you like someone who would hurt you, you damn perm.' The blue eyes continued to avert its' gaze, and the red colouring of the cheeks have now turn into a flaming rubescent.

The silver curls bounce as the owner laughed. Though he knew that their relationship is still vague, he found Hijikata's concern and gestures to be endearing; so much so that he is not sure anymore whether the tears in his eyes are of joyous laughter or sadness.

Hijikata was about to make cruel retorts as a payback for being laughed at, yet he found himself staring at droplets of tears sliding down pale cheeks, the brim of white eyelashes filled with the salty water though the lips are still curled into a smile.

A pessimist by nature, the silver samurai had already despaired, finding Hijikata's prolonged delay in answering his feelings as flagrant rejection. His tears were unstoppable and although he had no intention to cry openly in front of his fixation, his sadness had overflowed and physically presented itself.

Hijikata was unsure what to do. Though he had unseemly cried in front of his -previously- rival, he had never seen the tears of the silver demon himself and found it to be heart wrenching.

The silver figure soon fled, -leaving as suddenly as he had come-, and Hijikata was unsure whether to give chase or not; his own feelings he did not want to muddle between pity and love.

* * *

A/N: Kyaaaaa, thank you again for the lovely review **Guest** and calm down** Licurici**, lol. You guys made my day XD so I'll try my best to satisfy your GinHiji craving ;)


	13. Good News

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Gintoki: I don't own Gintama although I am Gin and I have Tama but that's different, ok? Don't put any of these as your answer in the test paper, ok? Gin-san is not responsible for any red marks in the history exam result.**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Never Take Good News For Granted**

The silver streaks of hair flashed through the street, turning into every alleyway on his way towards his destination so that passer-by may not stare at the persistent droplets that flow down his cheeks. He does not know where he is running towards nor the reason as to why he had ran.

No, that is not true, he mostly knew why he had decided to flee; to resist himself from forcing the raven to accept his feelings, to restrain himself from owning him by imprisoning his body and assertively seize his heart, to detain him from further inflicting heart injury; for his sake and Hijikata's too. His desire of the other's had greatly alarmed him, and Hijikata's indifferent attitude did not help his scorching feeling of monopolising longing but instead had ignited his passion so that his desires may be obtained.

The silver figure stopped to catch his breath, looking around his surroundings as to where his feet had taken him in his desperate flight. The harsh rays of the sun indicate that the hour had quickly passed by, he had reached the docks in mid-afternoon where ships are loading containers into the cargo-holder and laboured-breathing crews toiled away, immersed in their work as they readied to sail.

He perched himself upon the bench overlooking the docks; the seat is still within view of the sea in front and the warehouse -where the incident had happened- situated behind him. He breathed the salty air, having difficulty in differentiating the scent of tears and sea.

As he tried to compose his heart, he was once again thrown into another discomposure as his kimono was yanked backward, almost toppling him behind only to be stopped by a heaving shadow. Gintoki looked up and squinted, discovering the glare of the midday sun and the silhouette of a perspiring demon who is panting slightly, attempting to catch his breath.

The Vice-commander had followed him; in his pursuit, he was unsuccessful in grabbing the elusively fluttering white kimono and had ended up trailing behind the silver figure towards the docks. For the first time in his life, Hijikata had chased something –or someone- with all he had and this made him wonder if he should have done the same with Okita Mitsuba.

'Seriously, what are you doing?' asked the silver curls sarcastically, reiterating the raven's earlier question, also breaking the raven out of his reverie on the deceased woman.

'I don't know,' came the confused reply, the emotion it carried was honest but lacked tact.

'You shouldn't have come. Why did you come?' the red eyes avert their gaze towards the sea, apathetically still leaning his back and being supported by his companion's firm legs.

'I don't know,' came the confused reply, a repeated answer that encompassed how he truly felt.

'Get out of my sight. Leave me alone.' The red eyes are watching the surge of waves breaking upon the wooden legs of the pier, observing the constant motion that draw and break waves with every violent tide.

'I can't…' came the reply and this made Sakata Gintoki angry, -almost furious-, that his fixation will not let him be; his self-restraint and the limit of his patience are tested to the hilt. Before he could furiously lash at the blue eyes looking down upon his face in the glaring sunlight, Hijikata added, '…I don't know how.'

The permed head was startled and before the raven could retract the words that were as close as to a confession, Gintoki took the opportunity that he had received from the Vice-commander. He reached his hands out to the sky, twining his arms around the solid neck before pulling down; the motion made Hijikata jerked forward, his uniformed arms stretched to find the stability of the bench and before he could respond, the close proximity of his lips had been sealed with another familiar pair.

This time, the permed head had grabbed Hijikata's neck tightly, refusing anymore chances for him to escape and even though Gintoki knew that this sort of action might turn Hijikata against him, he had convinced himself that it is better to be hated by his loved one rather than dwelling on the brink of insanity out of longing; the chasm of Heidi seemed tamer in comparison.

Surprisingly, he can feel another set of hands entwining themselves around his chest and his passionate kiss was slowly returned, the motion made him dizzy with ecstasy and burning desire coursed through his body, though he reasoned that this is certainly not the place to sexually assault the police.

Barely able to restrain himself, he parted, gazing at the attractive face as the sun had moved from its position and is heading towards its home in the West.

'Why?' inquired the crimson eyes, hope had once again made the red eyes alight.

Once again, the same tactless reply was the answer. 'I don't know,' said the uncertain Vice-commander. 'I don't love you-…' he continued, sending the silver heart to a free-fall but as Hijikata added, '…but I can learn,' the silver heart had motionlessly paused in mid-air, levitating from its' previous position.

'You…can 'learn'?' repeated the silver samurai, unbelieving that his heart is yet shattered into pieces.

'I don't…hate you. And I don't know how to leave you alone. I had unconsciously looked for your stupid perm because you had avoided me,' mumbled the raven head, his blue eyes quickly shifting from one corner to another as he tried to justify his actions -or more importantly-, to convince himself with the said justification. 'I don't know if it's love or not but-…'

Hijikata never had the chance to finish his sentence, another passionate kiss had extracted his capability to form speech and Gintoki could care less of the continuation as his heart soared at the thought that he was not completely rejected in disgust.

Again, the kiss was slowly returned and as they parted, Hijikata continued, 'I don't promise anything,' he warned.

'You don't have to…' the silver perm smiled, his face once again inched closer to Hijikata's own, -gazing straight-forwardly in the darkening sky-; the orange light of the sunset slowly hiding behind the vast sea had went unnoticed as they once again was about to indulge in their secret yearning.

'…You're already mine,' Sakata Gintoki whispered before indulging in the sweetness that he will never take for granted.

* * *

A/N: An epilogue and an extra left XD It's coming to a neat close people. I didn't expect that at all!


	14. Epilogue

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Mitsuba: I own no Gintama and my stock of Tabasco sauce is running low. Gorilla-han, please buy it for me!**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Epilogue aka Know-When-To-Give-Up-There's-No-Smut-To-Read**

…_Beep… …Beep…_

…_Pssh…_

…_Beep… …Beep…_

…_Ba-dump… Ba-dump…_

…_Beep… …Beep…_

The constant persistent sounds filled the air, disturbing the silence in the white and empty sterile room. A frail figure weakly lied motionless in the crisp white bed, oxygen mask attached to her face, tubes and pipes connected to arteries and veins, and the heart machine palpitate in rhythmic pumping.

The door creaked slowly open, revealing a handsome man with similar features with the unconscious body, quietly inviting himself inside and seated himself on the steel chair beside the hospital bed.

In the calm quiet of the room, his voice echoes through the walls as he started to speak. 'Good morning, Aneue. It is a beautiful morning outside. The rustling of sakura trees made the blossoms flutter in the breeze. Will you see them outside with me, Aneue?' the brown-haired man expectantly waited for a reply as he held the unmoving hand.

As minutes passed, no chirpy reply came from the calmly sleeping figure and the brown-haired man in dismay chuckled softly to himself. 'Not today, huh… it's been a year since you slept after all.' The disappointed man sighed; dropping his polite figure of speech as he acknowledged that today is not the day she will greet him with her open-hearted smile.

Once again, the door opened, introducing two equally attractive men though one may appeal more to others with his stoic and cool demeanour whilst the other seems too lax, directing dead-fish eyes indiscriminately upon others.

'Danna… Hijikata-san…' greeted the seated man as his gaze had turned towards the entrance upon the creaking noise. 'Visiting Aneue? As always, thank you for the effort in coming every week,' Okita Sougo stood and bowed towards the two individuals who had invited themselves in, approaching the white bed where she lies.

'Stop with the formality Souichirou-kun… Aren't I supposed to be your best friend? This kind of thing should be normal, right Oogushi-kun?' the silver perm scratched the back of his neck as he felt uncomfortable with the brown-hair's polite etiquette.

The other two men retorted 'It's Sougo' and 'Who's Oogushi-kun!?' with the same timing, overlapping their voices with one articulating monotonous disinterest and another with exaggerated fervour.

Hijikata shrugged and he sympathetically gazed at the figure on the bed, anticipating her to suddenly arise and tease him once more about dousing cakes in mayonnaise. Her lack of movement saddened him each and every single time with every visit and he quickly left as he had come, only murmuring '…hurry up and wake up, stupid…'

The two men who were left behind stared at the door as Hijikata left, waiting for the Vice-commander to be out of his range of hearing.

'Still behaving like a bastard, I see…' commented Sougo, '…how can you live with _that_, Danna?' the brown-haired motioned his head towards the open door, indicating the figure that had hurriedly left.

'Souichirou-kun, you know that love knows no bounds. I mean, look at who you married,' the samurai shrugged. 'Anyway, could you leave me with the sleeping beauty here for a few minutes?' he motioned towards the lifeless lady. Okita nodded, silently replacing her sister's hand on top of the sheet, patting it a few more times before he trudged towards the door, glancing one last look before he disappeared around the corner. As the brown head pass from sight, the silver perm redirected his gaze to the beauty deep in slumber.

'Well, it's just you and me,' whispered the silver curls, exhaling a loud sigh as he unburdened himself. He studied the motionless figure and started to rant at her without any expectation for a reply.

'You know, you shouldn't make you brother worry too much. After all, this is supposed to be his period of honeymoon. Let him enjoy it a little. And also, why would you sleep for a year? I thought we already had this conversation; I'm the lazy one and you're the active one. Can we swap places? Oi.' Ranted the silver-haired though there was no reply to be heard, only the continuous noise made by the machine that ensured her calm breathing, conveying to the observer as the only sign that the figure is placidly sleeping and have not yet passed on. Though he already expected it, the lack of response still disappointed him; his close friend had slept indeterminably due to an accident that was not her fault.

The white kimono rustled as he seated himself to where Sougo had previously sat; as he settled comfortably, he clasped the hand that her little brother had also previously clasped, bringing the delicate palm close to his cheek.

'I know…' Gintoki breathed into the hand as he looked upon the tranquil sleeping face, 'I know you loved me and you gave up that love for the sake of my happiness,' the silver perm paused, closing his eyes temporarily before he continued, 'I'm happy but I also want you to be happy.' The crimson eyes reopened as he murmured the faint words, wishing and hoping that the happiness of being loved does not belong to him only, but also bestowed upon his closest friend and companion.

As if in response to his words, the hand Gintoki held had slightly twitched, momentarily returning his clutch upon his left cheek. Startled, he looked expectantly towards the still motionless figure, his sentences are becoming forceful in his effort to urge her to wake, 'Please, be happy for my sake. Fill your world with what you love. Didn't you say you wanted to be a famous writer? Shouldn't the world be filled with your writing right now?' Gintoki's words are jumbling together, tripping one word over another in his haste to gain another response from the eyes fluttering behind the closed eyelids.

Slowly, the eyelids parted revealing hazed brown eyes that tried to focus and with the rising corners of her mouth that forms a soft smile, the croaky voice huskily whispered, 'Can I write about you?'

With uncontrollable laughter formed by irrepressible happiness, the silver curls could only manage to say, 'Sure, why not?' and the both of them continued to be engulfed in indescribable blissfulness as the melodious laughter were transmitted outside the milky room, the sound ringing in the spring of blossoming sakura.

* * *

A/N: You need to know when to give up, there's no smut to read! … JUST KIDDING! Of course there's an "Extra" left XD. Waaaaaaaaaa! It's coming to an end :') my baby is all grown up...


	15. Extra, Extra!

**Based on: Gintama Anime Episode 87**

**Warning: GinHiji, Yaoi, First Attempt**

**Disclaimer by Hijikata: I don't own Gintama. Actually, I don't even want it. It stinks too much like a gorilla's butt. No, you can't ask me to touch it even for 2 dozens mayonnaise.**

* * *

**After Episode is The Gorilla's Secret Indulgence**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Extra, Extra, Read All About GinHiji!**

On the rare occasion that the raven hair had a day off, they have planned their trip to the onsen, staying in a quite luxurious Japanese inn for the officer's early birthday present from the perm head; the money he acquired from working to the bone and abstaining from strawberry milk and _Jump_.

Tonight will be the first night that the two men will spend the night together and with it, comes the physical activity that will connect their hearts together. They have dated for a year and though they have passionately kissed on the first day that they admitted their feelings for one another, they have rarely kept physical contacts, excluding the brush of hands when walking or the nudge of the elbow to the ribs in times of teasing. The innocent touches in truth fuelled them more into desiring one another's body deeper, eager to feel the passionate heat of intense caresses between skin and skin.

Sadly on that night after they had their fill of sushi and sashimi served in their room, –and the two had defiled it with mayonnaise and the other with red beans-, they found the mood to be awkward as both averted their gaze, unsure of how to proceed into an intimate sphere from their usual bickering about their preference in condiment during dinner.

In his nervousness, the silver perm offered his partner the sake cup as the hostess took the plates and dishes away, replacing it with after-meal nourishment served with warm sweet sake. They quietly sip the warm alcohol, the silence fill the air, as both were unsure –and too embarrassed- to proceed to the next stage.

As the silver perm could bear it no longer, he had gulped the liquor in his ceramic cup all at once, instantly burning his throat, making him hack and wheeze for cool air. Surprised, the man in the navy yukata leaned over to pat the other's back, muttering comments that criticised the silver head's lack of thought process, resulting in the permed head's vexed mark on his temple. Before the raven head could finish his insult, the silver curls had already dived into the entrance of his opened mouth, savouring the lingering taste of sake and mayo, which, -he had to admit-, was not as bad as he previously had thought.

The passionate kiss continued as the silver perm explore every little nooks and crannies of the raven-hair's mouth, licking, brushing, biting, flicking at every little thing for every chance he had, hungrily submerging in the yielding mouth that used to spout insults, mocks and awkward proclamation of love towards him. He parted to grasp air and just as soon shifted his attention to the flushed lips he had played with, continuously moving further down to the corner of his lips, down to the line of his jaw, his throat, the nape of his neck, leaving a trail of blooming red until a hand on his chest stopped him.

Upon closer inspection, the samurai in the navy yukata had blushed furiously; his face aflame and his eyes conveyed loudly to the silver perm that he had desired it as much as he does. The silver curls in white-blue yukata took the hand on his chest into his own, leading him to their bedroom where the futon has been laid out. In barely reaching the futon, the silver perm had once again reconnect the soft touch of tongues against one another and his preoccupied hands had also started to undo the navy yukata as the other man also tugged at his own sash.

As yukatas were unceremoniously dumped beside the futon, hands trailed to every patch of uncovered skin, kisses placed upon the soft flesh that yearn for more and legs entwine to bring the most private part of their bodies rubbing ever closer together.

Towering over the lean body, the silver perm brush his tongue on the muscular chest, circling and sucking the nipple before lightly nipping it, drawing a soft gasp and a moan from his partner whilst his other hand flick the other in a constant motion. Only relishing for a few short moment, the silver perms continue to graze his curls against the toned body as he heads downward, tasting a certain body part that have most energetically awaken. He started from its' sides, lightly licking and sucking the throbbing organ before he swallow it into the cavity of his mouth, which made the raven head to yank the silver curls in pleasure. The silver curls bob up and down as the man himself teasingly, slowly and painfully move, revelling in the heat and beat of the member in his hand, delighting in the scent and body warmth of the raven head samurai's.

Meanwhile, the blue eyes had soon become hazed and glazed; he clenched the silver curls and the pillow tightly, giving in to the alleviating feeling of weightlessness as he felt himself letting go to the anticipating mouth of the silver curls. In turn, the dripping essence was half-swallowed by the silver samurai before the other half was expectorated onto his hand to serve as lubricant, covering his own hands and member with the lukewarm substance.

Once more, he seek the full lips to accompany his own, tongue merging and parting in a repetitive motion and as the lubricated hand prodded into the stretching entrance in a swirling motion, he can feel the man under him gasped into the kiss and bit his lip til it bled as the raven head was surprised by the sudden intrusion. He occupied himself in licking, nipping, scratching and marking the nape of the raven's as he relentlessly moved his finger to discover the sweet spot; the man beneath him shudder as he introduced another finger stirring to the left, soon the entrance seemed stretched enough to fit another throbbing member close to climax inside.

A hand gripped the crook of the silver perm's elbow, the hand slightly tremble and though the face was filled with lust and pleasure, the blue eyes have reverberated with anxiousness as he saw what the perm head was about to do. The silver samurai moved to kiss the other's forehead and continuing downward, kissing each eyebrow, each eyelid, and the tip of his nose before lastly plunging into his mouth and at the same time, another kind of body part also plunged into another opening. The raven head grunted in pain, his nails digging and burrowing into the skin til it break and bleed; the orifice of the rear was not meant to input anything inside but to expel everything outside.

The two lie motionless as he let the raven head catch his breath and allowing him to let the pain of intrusion to subside. Although he knew it must be painful, he cannot help but rejoice at the thought that they are now connected, not only physically but also emotionally as the blue eyes gaze at the red and nodded.

Again he trailed his tongue on the built chest, stimulating and arousing every areas that he had come into contact with, allowing the raven head to relax as the perm begins to move. The silver curls started slowly; noticing the flinches of pain that the raven head had expressed, he entwined his fingers with the raven's own, bringing them to his lips and kissing them.

As they become comfortable and were once again filled with hungry desire, their perpetual movement become more sporadic, the both of them breathed heavily as they are close to reaching the white light of bliss and every touch and graze scald their yearning to ask for more. A few more heartbeats and they were bonded together, the clutch of hands on the silver perm's back slackened and the silver samurai himself slumped over the other body as milky substances pooled between their tangled legs.

Rejoicing in their newly fastened bond, the silver perm shifted slightly to reach the heaving mouth as he once again sealed it with a loving kiss.

...

'What the hell did you just read out loud!?' coughed the Vice-commander as he was about to place the cigarette upon his lips.

'A yaoi (BL) book between two samurai,' Gintoki shrugged as he nonchalantly tossed the novel on the couch he was previously sitting on.

'Why would you want to read that!' Hijikata yelled, incredulous that someone actually wrote such distasteful reading material.

'Well, because I was the model for one of the main character,' again Gintoki shrugged as he made his way to the kitchen for some strawberry milk. He added as a side note, '…and she's actually pretty famous for her BL novels.'

'What!? How the hell did you become the model subject!?' the Vice-commander coughed as he accidentally inhaled the smoke in his sharp gasp.

'Because Mitsuba asked if she could write about me,' the perm head concluded as he gulped down the strawberry milk standing up.

'WHAT!? She writes man porn and she made you the main character!?' Hijikata stared at the silver perm in horror and soon it also dawned on him of another kind of truth, 'Wait, does that mean I'M the raven head samurai!?' he hollered, his eyes bulged as if they would pop out of their sockets.

'Don't worry Oogushi-kun…' mumbled Gintoki as he wiped the strawberry milk moustache on his lips with the sleeve of his kimono, 'I didn't tell her about our love lives. She said that she's only asking my permission to write about the other universe Sakata Gintoki or something,' he moved to trash the empty strawberry milk carton. He continued, 'Anyway, you know first-hand that sex with me is more passionate than that, right Oogushi-kun?' he drawled as he propped his hands on top one another on the couch's backrest, tilting his face close to Hijikata's own as he playfully tease the uptight samurai.

'Who's Oogushi-kun!?' he retorted as he blushed, 'And stop bragging. I'm probably better than you,' the dark-haired self-consciously remarked.

'Eh…is that so?' Gintoki chuckled, 'So do you want to put it in me then?' the silver perm asked, the corners of his lips twitched from a restrained smile, the owner thoroughly amused.

Hijikata Toshiro caught the mischievous twinkle in his partner's eyes; after cohabiting with the silver perm for a year, he had become accustomed to preventing his sense of frustration creeps up every time the perm head would rile him up. Instead, the Vice-commander calmly answered, 'No, I prefer being loved by you,' and moved to adjoin his lips to the lips of the startled red eyes'.

* * *

A/N: Come on…. Tell me you all sang 'Extra, extra, read all about it.' XD And whoa, this made me hot and I swear I blushed /

Thank you for those who have read, reviewed, followed, favourited *deep bow*. I may irregularly write other stories though I suspect it'll be one-shots. As University have just started, I may be swamped with life-related-work thus this may be my only long fic. Thank you for the support everyone and I hope this smut made your day :D


End file.
